La nouvelle
by WizPeppy
Summary: L'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève au sein de l'établissement Kunugigaoka risque bien de chambouler le quotidien de chacun... Basé sur le manga Assassination Classroom, j'ai retouché l'histoire pour y incorporer un nouveau personnage... Les bases de l'intrigue sont plus ou moins respectés. (Histoire originellement publiée sur un autre site de fanfictions)
1. Chapitre 1 - La nouvelle arrivante

_Coucouw les gens , donc voilà ma toute première fanfic (bien que j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a deux ans, seule dans mon coin au début, puis j'ai commencé à la poster sur un site. Aujourd'hui, je décide de la poster sur celui-là, elle est donc disponible sur les deux plateformes). Je ne suis aucunement une pro dans l'écriture, je me suis simplement découverte cette passion. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. Enjoy_

 _._

 **-PDV Général-**

« T'as entendu les rumeurs ? Appramment elle a eu 100 à tous les examens d'entrée ! »

« 100 à tous les examens ? Rigoles pas, elle peut pas être plus intelligente que le fils du Directeur ! J'imagine déjà Asano-kun furieux en l'apprenant ! »

Des élèves chahutaient devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal de l'établissement de Kunugigaoka en se répétant sans cesse de bouche à oreille la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'une élève « prodige » dans l'enceinte de leur école. Le fait qu'elle ait pu faire mieux que le grand Asano Gakushuu a fasciné et perturbé tout le monde. L'arrivée de la nouvelle, qui plus est une fille a suscité d'avantage l'intérêt des garçons. A croire qu'ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à ça !

« Au lieu de semer des commères comme des filles de douze ans, dégagez du passage et laissez les autres rentrer ! Avec un peu de chance, et de jugeote de votre part, nous en saurons plus sur cette fille pendant cette réunion générale, alors du vent ! » déclara la langue de vipère Karma Akabane, se trouvant de tête de la classe des « épaves » et qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu une seule miette de la conversation entre les deux garçons.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir la langue trop pendue, petit insolent, mais je te pardonne et te prends en pitié pour ne pas en toucher un mot aux surveillants : c'est difficile de faire pire que la 3-E. » répondit Asano arrivant à la place des élèves qui bouchaient le passage, qui semblait avoir tout entendu lui aussi (à croire qu'ils ne savaient pas être discrets par ici !) depuis le début « Et en ce qui concerne la fille « prodige » dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure – dit-t-il en se détournant du regard assassin que lui lançait la 3-E – c'est totalement vrai, elle a bel et bien eu 100 à tous les sujets proposés par l'établissement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon titre de premier : elle a dû beaucoup bosser pour pouvoir décrocher une telle note, ça ne se reproduira pas. Trêve de mondanités, la réunion générale va commencer, et c'est très malin de la part de cette classe de nous faire arriver en retard. » - dit le brillant prodige de la classe de 3-A, en leur lançant un regard plein de haine et d'orgueil. Le fait qu'ils aient gagné contre sa classe pendant l'épreuve du poteau lui reste encore en travers de la gorge. Il ne pardonne pas si facilement, on croirait qu'il tient ça de son père.

« Du calme Karma, tu nous as promis que tu te retiendrai ! Evite de manquer du respect aux autres élèves et essaie de te faire oublier, ça vaut mieux. » s'exclama Nakamura complètement paniquée par le regard qui trucidait encore le dos d'Asano qui s'éloignait calmement.

« Notre victoire ne te suffit pas pour calmer tes pulsations meurtrières vis-à-vis d'Asano ? Voyons, soit un peu plus raisonnable et évite de lui répondre, c'est ce qu'il cherche de toute façon. » tenta alors de le raisonner Isogai.

« Asano est la cible №2 dans mes registres, après ce foutu poulpe. » dit le principal concerné avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« Il est plutôt flippant son sourire.. » pensa Nagisa, qui a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de raisonner le roux.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher comme l'a si justement précisé Karma plus tôt, mine de rien, tout le monde est intrigué par cette nouvelle, de même pour moi ! » tenta de changer subtilement de sujet Kayano pour éviter tout débordement.

Après avoir acquiescé, toute la classe de 3-E se dirigea vers la très spacieuse salle où se déroulent toujours les réunions de début de semaine. Une fois arrivés, ils se rangèrent dans l'ordre alphabétique tout comme les autres classes, qui d'ailleurs leurs lançaient des regards méprisants. Ils pouvaient apercevoir le Directeur en personne se tenir debout sur l'estrade, accompagné de tous les professeurs y compris Irina, Karasuma et ce poulpe pas foutu de mettre correctement une perruque.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est bel et bien présent, et comme toujours, la 3-E arrive en dernier. Vous pouvez les applaudir, c'est exactement le comportement à éviter. » dit le Directeur avec un sourire à peine plus rassurant que celui des psychopathes dans les films d'horreur. « Trêve de mondanités (« Ah, mais c'est pas ce qu'Asano avait dit tout à l'heure ? Ils ont trop de ressemblances, c'est flippant... » pensa le petit androgyne), passons au coeur du sujet qui vous intéresse le plus, à savoir la fameuse prodige qui a rejoint notre école. J'ignore comment cette information a pu être divulguée aux élèves avant l'heure, mais c'est incontestablement vrai. Son nom est Rosalya Callisto, qui va d'ailleurs nous rejoindre pour faire un peu mieux les présentations. »

La tension était palpable, tandis que tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de cette fille qui a créé autant de remous dans l'école en si peu de temps. On vit alors une ombre avancer des coulisses pour enfin nous dévoiler une fille (NON SANS BLAAGUE) d'assez grande taille et plutôt svelte, portant des collants et des gants blancs en plus de l'uniforme de l'école, s'avancer dans une démarche gracieuse vers le Directeur. Elle avait des cheveux argentés presque blancs très courts, ainsi qu'une peau d'une pâleur inquiétante. Tandis qu'elle saisissait le micro pour se tourner vers les classes présentes, son visage les déstabilisa quelque peu. Pas qu'elle soit laide, bien au contraire, ses traits réguliers et fins prouvaient du contraire, mais elle portait un cache-oeil. L'oeil visible était d'un vert émeraude, qui semblait nous passer au rayon X. On pouvait aussi apercevoir une cicatrice traverser ses lèvres du côté gauche. En regardant tous les élèves présents, elle parla d'une manière détachée sans lâcher un sourire et sans montrer d'expression faciale, comme si elle avait appris ces quelques phrases par coeur :

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Rosalya Callisto comme votre cher Directeur avait précisé plus tôt. Vous pouvez tous m'appeler par mon prénom, évitons les formalités, ça me met mal à l'aise. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ainsi présentée devant vous tous, et cela facilite les choses dès le début. J'ai le plaisir d'intégrer cette école dont on m'a dit tant de bien. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les petits détails à propos de moi, nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance en dehors de cette salle. Si j'ai bien compris, je rejoindrai la classe de 3-A, mais j'aurais tout mon temps pour parler avec les élèves d'autres classes. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je ne mords pas. _Enfin, j'espère pour vous..._ »

 **-PDV Karma-**

La dernière phrase était presque inaudible, mais je l'avais quand même entendue. Des frissons m'avaient parcouru quant au ton utilisé. On aurait dit... comme une aura menaçante. Ça promet être drôle avec cette nouvelle arrivante, j'en suis tout émoustillé.

Rosalya échangea quelques mots avec le Directeur en lui rendant le micro et en descendant de l'estrade pour venir rejoindre Asano toujours sans aucune émotion lui traversant le visage. J'adore sa façon de ne montrer aucun sentiment... elle m'intrigue beaucoup, je me dois de l'avouer.

« Hey oh, Karma, tu nous écoutes ?! »

Je sentis alors une vive douleur me traverser la nuque pour me rendre compte, malheureusement trop tard, que Terasaka m'avait frappé. Je me suis laissé trop distraire par cette fille.

« Qu'y a-t-il, tête de boeuf ? On ne t'a jamais dit que réveiller les gens en les frappant ne les rendrait pas de meilleure humeur ? » répliquais-je, en me frottant l'endroit que cet abruti avait frappé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé tellement distraire par la nouvelle que tu ne m'a même pas entendu ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? T'as aucune chance avec Rosalya, tous les sauvageons du bâtiment principal l'ont dans le collimateur, alors arrête de te faire des idées.»

Je rougis sans le vouloir, et pour cacher ma gêne je ramassais mon sac tombé à terre à cause de ce crétin. Pour qui il se prenait pour me faire des remarques aussi désobligeantes ? Et puis, j'avais même pas entamé la discussion à propos de cette fille qu'on commence à me saouler avec des histoires sans intérêt.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, Terasaka, et essaie de changer de disque pour une fois. Bon, tu disais quoi ? Ça devait être une bonne raison pour que tu te sois permis de me frapper. » fais-je mine de changer de sujet.

« Je te parlais de Karasuma qui nous a informé qu'une nouvelle arme avait été mise au point par le gouvernement pour nous aider... Je pensais que tu voudrais être le premier au courant et ainsi que le premier à l'essayer... Entraînement supplémentaire aujourd'hui à 19h. »

« Je suis déjà au courant, merci de m'avoir frappé pour rien, 'bécile » dis-je en le traînant par le col pour rejoindre la montagne « Bien joué, les autres sont déjà partis, on sera encore en retard. »

En faisant la sourde oreille quant aux insultes et aux plaintes de Terasaka, je cherchais d'un coin de l'oeil la mystérieuse fille. Elle a dû partir avec sa nouvelle classe.

 **-PDV Général-**

« Argh, cette perruque tient tellement chaud, même si ça en a pas l'air ! » se plaignit Koro-sensei en enlevant son déguisement dans la classe. « Où sont donc Karma et Terasaka ? Je les avais vus à la réunion, alors pourquoi ne nous ont-t-ils pas suivis jusqu'à la montagne ? »

C'était bien le genre de Karma d'arriver en retard comme si de rien était, mais cette fois-ci, que fait-il avec Terasaka ?

« Hé, face de poulpe, on est pas siii en retard que ça. » dit le grand pitre de la classe en entrant, suivi par Terasaka « Cet abruti m'a parlé de choses sans intérêt... Il a voulu se montrer utile un jour, malheureusement, cela a échoué. » continua-t-il en se languissant du regard noir que l'autre lui lançait.

« Prenez vite place, nous allons aborder un chapitre de mathématiques plutôt complexe, mais très important pour le prochain examen de fin de trimestre. Nous avons assez perdu du temps à cause de ces deux énergumènes... »

« Dites plutôt que c'est à cause de votre déguisement que vous avez pris un temps fou à enlever. » lui fit remarquer Kataoka, ce qui sembla amuser les élèves.

« P-p-peu importe, sortez de quoi écrire et commencez à noter le titre du prochain chapitre... « Les vecteurs... » »

 **-PDV Nagisa-**

La matinée était passée en un éclair, et l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva. Tout le monde était fatigué psychologiquement après que Koro-sensei essayait de nous faire entrer de force (sans utiliser de force physique bien sûr) les nouvelles formules qu'on avait étudié en mathématiques. Tout comme moi, pas grand monde de la classe semblait avoir compris quelque chose. La 3-E, qui ne mangeait bien évidemment pas avec les autres, se dirigeait vers une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt que nous avons découvert lors de nos entraînements pour y prendre notre déjeuner. Il faisait beau, aucun nuage n'était visible à l'horizon. J'aimais vraiment ce temps là, la brise printanière caressant doucement mon visage en faisant onduler mes couettes, presque de la même couleur que le ciel. Je respirais un bon coup pour profiter de l'odeur fraîche et légèrement humide de la forêt, lorsque j'entendis une nouvelle conversation concernant autre chose que les mathématiques s'engager :

« Moi perso, elle m'inspire pas trop confiance. Vous avez vu son visage ? Elle n'a pas souri une seule fois lorsqu'elle s'est adressée à nous, à croire qu'elle est aussi arrogante qu'Asano... » exprima alors son point de vue Maehara.

« Moi, je la trouve plutôt froide au premier abord, mais de là à parler d'arrogance... Quelque chose me dit que c'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais qui a juste du mal à le montrer... Mettons nous aussi à sa place : ça ne doit pas être simple de changer d'école du jour au lendemain, de se présenter ainsi à de parfaits inconnus qui n'ont attendu qu'une chose : la voir. Elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise, non ? » s'opposa alors Okuda, connue pour sa grande gentillesse envers tout le monde lorsque ce fut au tour d'Okajima d'exprimer son avis :

« Moi, je l'adore déjà ! Vous avez vu comment elle est jolie ? Bien que sa cicatrice me fait un peu peur... La couleur de ses yeux est su-blime ! Enfin, de son oeil plutôt, et puis ses cheveux parfaitement arrangés, et la pâleur de sa peau... Et vous avez remarqué ses mensurations ? Elle est... »

« Bon, t'as fini de la décrire comme un vieux pervers ? On l'a tous vus, je te signale, et pas la peine de se rappeler d'elle comme d'un vulgaire morceau de viande... » explosait alors le roux.

Tout le monde, y compris moi, ont fait les yeux ronds face à cette déclaration. Sérieux. Karma Akabane, prendre la défense de quelqu'un ?!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bouffé au p'ti déj, le rouquin ? Ca devait être quelque chose de périmé vu ton comportement anormal de ce matin... T'as relooké cette Rosalya avec tant d'instance ce matin, tu n'as pas fait de remarques désobligeantes pendant le cours, tu prends sa défense... T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? » déclara alors Terrasaka, se tenant les côtes en pouffant de rire.

Je vis alors quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant; Karma semblait mener un combat intérieur avant d'envoyer un coup de poing à la figure de Terrasaka qui tomba alors dans la rivière qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Dis pas de conneries, et occupe-toi de tes oignons. Tu me casses les pieds depuis ce matin, ça suffit au bout d'un moment. Si tu comprends pas avec la manière douce, ce sera plus douloureux pour toi et tu pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché... »

« Hum hum hum... »

C'est alors que je ris maladroitement accompagné de Nakamura, Kayano, Okuda et Yukiko. Ces deux-là alors, ils n'en finiront jamais de se disputer ! Après quelques injures de la part de Terasaka trempé alors de la tête aux pieds, nous poursuivions notre marche vers la clairière dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans bien évidemment compter les deux indomptables qui se lançaient quand même quelques pointes, sans violence. C'est tout en discutant de tout et de rien que nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit tant convoité. De l'herbe d'un vert vif s'étalait sur une surface spacieuse et plus que suffisante pour recueillir toute notre classe. Des arbres entouraient cet endroit magique, comme pour nous protéger du regard des autres. Kayano et Yukiko commencèrent alors à déballer la nourriture contenue dans la glacière qu'elles emportaient toujours lorsqu'on devait manger tous ensemble à l'extérieur. C'est toujours elles qui s'occupaient des plats pour notre déjeuner, elles savaient les cuisiner légers pour qu'on puisse un minimum bouger pendant nos entraînement, mais aussi très nourrissants pour pouvoir les supporter, justement. Tout le monde s'installa alors sur des couvertures, ou comme les filles, directement sur l'herbe. Karma prit alors comme à son habitude un jus de fruit qu'il sirotait assis contre un arbre, légèrement en retrait à l'ombre. Je me servis alors une salade de fruits dans mon assiette et m'installais alors près du gentil psychopathe aux cheveux rouges. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque je m'asseyais à sa gauche, mais sourcilla quand même pour me faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. On n'échangea pas un seul mot, on profitait simplement et silencieusement de notre pause dans ce coin, tandis que les autres se poursuivaient pour avoir le dernier taiyaki à l'haricot rouge... Je fermais alors les yeux, en me posant des questions sur le comportement calme de Karma... D'habitude, lui aussi il participe à « la chasse au dernier taiyaki » mais étrangement pas aujourd'hui... « Je me pose trop de questions, essaie de faire une petite sieste, tu auras les idées plus claires » me dis-je d'un ton nonchalant.

Je m'assoupissais alors, au bruit du vent qui caressait paresseusement les feuillages des arbres, aux rires de mes camarades de classe qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointains et à la mélodie si douce de ce violon... Une douce mélodie, remplie de tristesse mais avec une pointe d'espoir... Attendez... Quoi ?! Un violon ?! J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux en pensant que je m'étais endormi, mais... je l'entendais toujours, et mes camarades semblaient l'entendre également.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est qui qui s'amuse à jouer du violon au beau milieu de la forêt et de la pause déjeuner ? » questionna alors Kirara, qui semblait être aussi perplexe que nous autres. Même Karma avait fini par ouvrir ses yeux, ce paresseux. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage, comme s'il avait pensé à un jeu, ce qui était finalement le cas :

« Vu qu'on semble tous l'entendre, et si on s'amusait à chercher l'auteur de cette mélodie ? Celui qui le trouve en premier aura le droit de prendre le dernier taiyaki ! » proposa-t-il sur un ton enjoué à ses camarades, tout en accourant vers les autres.

« Très bien, ça me semble équitable. » prononça alors avec détachement Rinka, qui semblait être très concernée quant au dernier taiyaki, de par son air plus que sérieux.

« C'est décidé alors ! Et surtout, ne vous faites pas repérer par le musicien, sinon on a perdu d'avance! La chasse commence... MAINTENANT ! » - cria alors Isogai en regardant sa montre. À son signal, tout le monde s'engouffra dans la forêt à la recherche de la réponse à ce mystère…

.

 _Étant donné que cette fanfic a déjà 12 chapitres publiés sur l'autre site, je ne sais pas si cela vaut le coup de vous faire attendre, inutilement finalement… Devrais-je les publier tous d'un coup, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de déséquilibre ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bien que si vous avez déjà lu jusque là, vous avez tout mon respect et mes remerciements x)) À la prochaine, peut-être ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le violoniste

**-PDV Nagisa-**

Je me dirigeais alors comme tout le monde, vers ce qui semblait être la source de la musique. Cela ne semblait pas être trop éloigné de notre clairière, mais le musicien pouvait se cacher n'importe où : sous les rochers, contre un arbre, derrière un buisson, perché dans les branches. S'il s'était perché en haut, ils auraient plus que du mal à le trouver : les chênes au coeur de la forêt possédaient vraiment un feuillage majestueux et dense. Alors qu'il me semblait que nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de la source de la mélodie, Hinata glissa en dévalant un rocher avec un sourd craquement avant de s'étaler par terre.

« Ah ! Mince, j'avais pas vu cette flaque de boue ! » s'écria-t-elle alors, encore sous la surprise.

La musique s'arrêta au même instant. Avec tout le boucan qu'elle avait provoqué en tombant, le violoniste a dû se rendre compte de notre présence. On entendit alors le froissement d'un feuillage et le léger craquement d'une branche, ainsi que quelqu'un courant au pas de loup mais personne n'a tenté de le poursuivre. On put juste apercevoir un uniforme de l'établissement s'éloigner en courant à une cinquantaine de mètres à ma gauche. Finalement, nous ne pûmes découvrir qui se cachait ici.

« Merde, il est parti à cause de moi. » se maudissait-elle.

« Peu importe qu'il s'en aille, ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ, on s'en fiche un peu. » la rassura Itona, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever « Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? Tu peux te relever ? On a entendu un craquement tout à l'heure... »

« Ah, merci, mais je crois que je n'ai rien... Aïe ! » cria-t-elle en saisissant la main tendue d'Itona « Mince, je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville. » dit-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

« Faudrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ça se trouve c'est quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple entorse. » s'inquiéta alors Okuda.

« On n'a qu'à former trois groupes : le premier ira ramasser nos affaires et les restes de notre déjeuner à la clairière, le deuxième ira informer Karasuma que Hinata s'est blessée et ne pourra assister à l'entraînement supplémentaire d'aujourd'hui et le troisième ira l'accompagner à l'infirmerie en lui servant de béquilles. Lorsque chaque groupe aura terminé ce qu'il a à faire, on se rejoindra dans la salle de classe. » proposa alors à tout le monde Karma, toujours aussi organisé dans ses plans.

On se divisa alors comme l'a si justement suggéré le rouquin en trois groupes : le premier qui devait retourner à notre lieu de déjeuner était composé de Kayano, Yukiko, Megu, Hiroto, Kirara, Okuda, Hara, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Chiba, Sugino, Mirura et Okajima. Je me rappelais alors que tous nos sacs étaient restés à la clairière. C'est peut-être pas si mal s'ils y aillent si nombreux. Le deuxième groupe fut composé de Nakamura, Nagisa, Kimura, Fuwa, Rinka, Yada, Suguya, Kurahashi et de Takebayashi. Karasuma disparaît très souvent pendant leur pause déjeuner, en espérant qu'ils arrivent à le trouver assez vite en se dispersant avant le commencement de leur cours de sport. Et le dernier groupe était donc composé de Karma, Itona, Terasaka, Isogai et bien évidemment de la blessée, Hinata.

 **-PDV Kayano-**

Je me dirigeais alors avec les autres au pas de course vers la clairière. Pas que je m'inquiétais pour nos affaires, non, elles n'avaient strictement rien à craindre, mais je voulais vite en finir pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Hinata, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se blessait, et je m'inquiète toujours beaucoup trop pour les autres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si c'était un défaut ou une qualité. C'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

Une fois arrivés, on retrouva les affaires éparpillées comme elles l'étaient un quart d'heure plus tôt. Je regardais alors ma montre et constatais avec soulagement qu'il nous restait à peu près une trentaine de minutes avant de rejoindre les autres. Je me mettais de la pression pour rien, et ce, comme à chaque fois, ce qui ne manqua pas de sauter aux yeux de Yukiko, toujours très observatrice :

« Ca va, du calme, on aura assez de temps. Je pense même qu'on sera en avance. A moins qu'un ours vienne nous attaquer pour nous bouffer. » me dit-t-elle en se retenant de rire en constatant que mon visage s'était vidé de son sang une fois qu'elle eût prononcé ça.

« On va faire ça vite-fait bien fait, faudrait pas laisser un sac traîner dans la forêt, sinon son propriétaire va nous passer un sacré savon. Surtout s'il s'agira de Terasaka. » ajouta alors Kirara.

Suite à ces paroles qui reflétaient bien la légendaire « gentillesse » de Kirara, tout le monde se mit alors au travail. Je m'occupais à emballer le reste de la nourriture dans les sacs plastiques avec l'aide de Yukiko et quelques autres tandis qu'un groupe motivé par Sugino ramassait les déchets laissés traînés par terre. Il nous fallut alors un bon quart d'heure pour nous assurer de la propreté du lieu. Une fois que tout était prêt, on se partagea les différentes charges et commençâmes à traverser la forêt en direction de la montagne. Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre salle de classe, en déposant tous les sacs et en jetant les poubelles, nous nous rendîmes compte que le deuxième groupe était déjà arrivé. Ils paraissaient essoufflés, j'en déduis donc qu'ils viennent à peine d'arriver. Je me rapprochais alors de Nagisa pour le questionner :

« Hey, ça va ? Vous avez pu trouver Karasuma alors ? »

« Nan, on l'a cherché partout mais il reste introuvable... Il va bien se pointer pour l'entraînement, on aura à le prévenir à ce moment là. On est rentrés car Asano nous avait dit qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui nous attendait, mais je crois bien que ce n'était qu'une énorme... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car on entendit une personne s'approcher de nous...

 **-PDV Karma-**

Il nous fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour arriver à transporter Hinata à l'infirmerie, se situant dans un bâtiment à part, légèrement en retrait par rapport au bâtiment principal. C'était parfait, vu qu'on avait croisé que très peu d'élèves sur notre chemin, dont la grande majorité profitait pleinement de leur pause déjeuner à l'intérieur. Quel gâchis, alors qu'il fait si bon dehors ! En poussant la porte discrètement pour ne pas faire de bruit, nous vîmes alors les deux garçons qui nous ont empêché de passer ce matin. « Superbe » pensais-je plus qu'ironiquement. Ne voulant surtout pas engager la discussion et ainsi éviter de verser de l'huile sur le feu, nous aidâmes Hinata à s'installer sur un banc. S'asseoir lui sembla être d'un grand soulagement. C'est alors que nous nous rendîmes compte une énième fois que ces deux énergumènes ne savaient pas être discrets, même dans des lieux aussi calmes qu'une infirmerie. Je me retrouve donc encore à devoir écouter leur conneries :

« ... et là PAF ! C'est pour te dire, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais là, pas du tout, surtout de la part de la nouvelle !.. »

Quand j'eus entendu cela, leur conversation me parut alors beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraissait :

« ... que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Elle avait pas le droit de me frapper comme ça, mais en plus c'est qu'elle a de la force ! » s'écriait alors l'un d'eux, ayant une patate à la place du nez en plus d'être plus que suffisamment garni.

« Mais j'ai pas compris, elle l'a fait comme ça, sans raison parce qu'elle avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un ? Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Peut-être que tu lui as dit quelque chose qu'elle a mal pris... Tu sais, les filles sont incompréhensibles... » déduit alors l'autre binoclard.

« Mais je vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu la blesser dans ce que je lui ai dit ! Je l'ai juste mise un peu de côté tout au début de la pause déjeuner pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement... »

« Pour pouvoir lui dire quoi ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas un simple « ça va ? », non ? »

« Bah... tu sais, elle avait fait de l'effet à tout le monde lors de son entrée, alors je voulais être le premier à « saisir sa chance » comme on dit... Je lui ai simplement dit de sortir avec moi, et c'est là qu'elle m'a giflée en murmurant quelque chose dans le genre du « n'ose même pas m'adresser la parole, ordure » sur un ton dédaigneux. Disons que j'étais tellement choqué que je l'ai tout de suite dit à Asano pour qu'il puisse en parler à son père. Elle doit être dans le bureau du Directeur, à l'heure qu'il est. » dit-t-il en se frottant la joue, sur laquelle, comme je viens de le remarquer, se trouvait une énorme trace rouge sang.

Décidément, cette fille m'intéressait de plus en plus !

« Ah, je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'elle me plaît bien aussi... »

« Hé, tu vas pas me la piquer quand même ?! » cria alors le nez de patate en se révoltant contre son ami.

« Wow, wow, caaalme, réagis pas comme ça ! Elle t'a déjà refusée, et puis il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan. T'es cap de lui trouver une remplaçante en moins de deux. T'es en 3-A tout de même. » tenta alors de le calmer son ami le binoclard. Face à cette « discussion », nous nous regardâmes mutuellement entre copains de la 3-E. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bornés, orgueilleux et irrespectueux ceux-là ! Ils osent parler de cette Rosalya comme d'une marchandise, c'est inacceptable...

« Bon, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ? » dit alors l'infirmière qui vient de faire son entrée, en détachant bien les mots sous le coup de l'énervement. « En voyant l'état de votre joue, je parie que vous venez pour de la glace, n'est-ce pas ? » et sans attendre qu'ils aient répondu, elle ajoute « De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. La glace se trouve dans le réfrigérateur tout au fond de la salle, allez-y et dépêchez vous car je vois qu'il y a des cas pires que le vôtre, Monsieur. » finit-t-elle la conversation en leur signalant le cas « urgent » de Hinata. Les deux abrutis se retournèrent alors, n'ayant pas remarqué notre présence. Une fois qu'ils ont compris à qui ils ont affaire, une lueur pleine de haine à notre égard traversa leurs yeux, et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit ils se dépêchèrent à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du cabinet de l'infirmière. Une fois les deux débiles partis, l'infirmière s'agenouilla auprès de Hinata :

« Bon, voyons c'est où que tu as mal... Ouais, je vois... » murmura-t-elle en palpant de ses doigts la cheville de Hinata. Cette dernière poussa un cri étouffé de douleur lorsqu'elle avait palpé l'os. Face à cette réaction, elle fronça les sourcils en concluant sur un ton d'expert :

« Humm, je vois, ça doit sûrement être une entorse, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs. Ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est que tu n'es pas en état de marcher et de courir correctement. Je vais te placer un bandage pour cet après-midi, mais il faudra que tu ailles faire une radiographie pour être certaine que ce n'est rien de grave. ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dehors avec Hinata en béquilles. L'infirmière, qui ne semblait pas faire une différence entre un élève du bâtiment principal et un élève de la 3-E les lui a prêtées. Quelqu'un d'une telle gentillesse à leur égard, cela restait très rare au sein de l'établissement. En cours de route, il était inévitable qu'on aborde le sujet « fâcheux » :

« Mais c'est que je l'apprécie de plus en plus cette fille ! Oser lever la main sur un autre élève, c'est jamais arrivé je crois... Quel cran, j'applaudis ! » exprimais-je alors mon point de vue aux autres.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en sorte indemne, mais le Directeur se débrouillera pour passer l'éponge dessus, c'est une élève « joker » pour l'établissement, hors de question de se passer d'un tel atout. Elle sera jamais envoyée dans la 3-E. Cela peut paraître injuste, mais qui suit bien la logique instaurée par le Proviseur. » dit alors Itona à son tour.

« Mais pourtant, Karma fait partie des meilleurs élèves et le Directeur n'a pas hésité une seconde pour l'envoyer dans notre classe... On ne peut rien prédire. » supposa alors Isogai à son tour.

C'est en continuant de parler de ce scoop qu'on arriva sans nous rendre compte au sommet de la montagne. Les deux autres groupes nous y attendaient déjà, mais ne semblaient pas nous remarquer, une fois de plus. Ils semblaient prêter leur attention sur autre chose, et cette autre « chose » était une personne que je reconnus tout de suite... Comment ne pas la reconnaître ? On arrêtait pas de parler d'elle depuis le début de la journée... Mais qu'est-ce que Rosalya Callisto faisait-elle ici ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Vérité ?

**-PDV Général-**

Le groupe de Karma était tellement surpris de voir la nouvelle ici qu'ils en ont oublié que Hinata était en béquilles. Ils s'avancèrent, et même coururent vers les autres pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, et Hinata avait été laissée seule derrière.

« Hé les mecs, ne me laissez pas au milieu de la route... » les supplia presque t-elle, mais sans qu'ils l'aient entendu.

Karma et les autres accoururent alors vers le rassemblement pour y découvrir leurs camarades bouche bée, tandis que Rosalya était tout aussi calme que ce matin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hé, que se passe-t-il Nagisa ? » le questionna alors son ami le rouquin.

En entendant son nom, Nagisa sursauta pour se retourner en vitesse. Il vît alors Karma, ce qui sembla le perturber encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il tenait des feuilles, qui semblaient avoir été tamponnées par le Proviseur. Il tenta alors d'expliquer la situation en gardant son calme, en vain :

« B-baah, on est revenus il... i minutes, n-nous n'avons pas pu trouver Kara.. suma et.. et en revenant n-nous avons vu... »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu si terrorisé ? Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation est gênante ou problématique, tout a été décidé alors on y peut rien. » intervint alors à son tour Rosalya, qui gardait son air interdit en évaluant les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard froid et distant.

« Mais comment tu peux prendre ça à la légère ?! Tu te rends pas bien compte de la situation... » la réprimande alors Nakamura, manifestement révoltée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un souci... » se justifia alors la principale intéressée.

« Vous allez enfin nous dire clairement se qu'il se passe à la fin, merde ?! » explosa alors Terasaka, qui ne comprenait strictement rien.

« Pour vous résumer, ces documents là... » expliqua alors Rosalya en arrachant les feuilles des mains de Nagisa « ...sont tamponnées par votre idiot de Directeur. Pour des raisons citées là-dessus, je suis renvoyée étudier dans votre classe jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine en guise de punition. »

« De punition ? Mais qu'as-tu bien pu… » commença alors Karma, mais en se rendant aussitôt compte d'une chose « Les garçons à l'infirmerie ont parlé de toi... Fais-moi voir ça » dit-il en lui prenant les documents qu'elle lui avait tendus.

 **-PDV Karma-**

Je pris alors les feuilles qu'elle m'avait tendu. Je me mis alors à lire avec attention, ainsi que tous les autres qui étaient présents dans mon groupe. Je pouvais y lire la liste exorbitante de tous ses « accomplissements » de ce matin ; elle avait répondu au professeur, s'était endormie en plein cours d'anglais, avait renversé de l'eau sur 3 garçons de sa classe, s'est introduite dans la salle des professeurs pour y faire je-ne-sais-quoi et a giflé le dénommé Ichida qu'ils avaient dû voir à l'infirmerie. Pour toutes ces raisons, en guise de punition, elle était renvoyée à partir de cet après-midi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine au sein de notre classe d' « épaves ». Même moi, connu et reconnu comme le pire de tous les élèves niveau comportement, n'avais jamais réussi à cumuler autant de conneries faites en une seule matinée. Le poulpe m'en empêchait. Se rendant compte que l'on avait terminé la lecture, elle nous demanda :

« Alors ? Quelqu'un peut me dire où est le problème ? »

Nous étions tous dépassés par ces évènements. Il y a eu un blanc qui dura longtemps, tellement personne ne voulait lui répondre. Okuda lui demanda alors, tout doucement :

« Euh... si ce n'est pas indiscret... pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi... de quoi ? »

« Bah, pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces... choses ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Rosalya se mit alors à rire, ce qui nous déstabilisa encore plus. C'était un rire moqueur, un rire qui vous glace le sang. L'expression de son visage reflétait une aura sadique que tout le monde pouvait ressentir jusqu'à ses omoplates, de même pour moi.

« Vous en avez, de drôles de questions. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec vous, pas comme avec les autres. » lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire de psychopathe qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Au même instant, nous entendîmes la cloche sonner, ce qui indiquait la fin de la pause. En l'entendant, Rosalya tourna les talons pour se diriger vers notre salle de classe tout en continuant de se moquer de nous. Je m'aperçus alors d'une chose, que je n'avais pas remarqué ce matin : elle avait, en plus de son sac de cours, un étui qui retraçait les courbes d'un violon. « C'était peut-être elle, qui sait... » pensais-je alors.

Au même instant, Karasuma fit son apparition, et sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit, arracha les documents que tenait encore la fille entre ses mains. Elle ne sembla pas surprise du tout par son apparition, à croire qu'elle l'attendait. Il parcourut les lignes des documents d'une traite, soupira, et s'adressa à la fille sur un ton plus que sévère :

« On m'avait touché un ou deux mots à propos de toi, tu avais une belle réputations lors de ton arrivée, mais on dirait bien que ça n'a pas duré... » déblatéra alors notre professeur de sport.

« De quoi parlez vous ? Elle n'a fait que s'embellir… » lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, affichant un sourire de satisfaction, sans laisser les paroles de Karasuma l'atteindre. Elle le scruta avec énormément d'intensité pendant quelques instants, comme si elle le passait au rayon-X.

 **-PDV Karasuma-**

Clignant alors enfin de son oeil, elle me répondit :

« Vous êtes leur professeur de sport, _n'est-ce pas ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est exact. » lui répondis-je sèchement.

« _Voilà qui est étrange... Qu'est-ce qu'un vigile du gouvernement essaie d'obtenir en jouant les profs ?_ » plissa-t-elle les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

À ses paroles, tout le monde était sous le choc, même moi avais du mal à comprendre comment une simple élève avait réussi à percer mon secret en une demi-journée. Comment... Au grand COMMENT a-t-elle fait pour avoir cette information sur moi et le gouvernement... J'ai failli à mon devoir. Si elle en sait autant sur moi, est-t-il possible qu'elle en sache encore plus ?...

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Rosalya Callipso. » essayais-je de péniblement nier.

« Oh non, pas de cela entre nous Karasuma. N'essayez pas de me mentir, ces documents, eux ne me mentent pas aussi lâchement : il y a toutes les informations sur vous et cette tueuse professionnelle, Irina me semble-t-il. Il faut mieux ranger les documents de ce genre dans la salle des professeurs. » me répondit-t-elle en agitant un paquet de documents sous mon nez. Je les regardais alors avec effroi. Mon masque était tombé. Cette fille avait réussi à percer à jour mon secret, ainsi que celui d'Irina, et peut-être qu'elle n'est pas loin de la véritable face cachée de cette classe. Elle voulait obtenir quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Elle va utiliser ces documents pour faire du chantage à tout le monde qui est impliqué dans cette affaire. Même le gouvernement pourra tomber sous son joug. Ces documents contenaient assez d'informations qui peuvent bien basculer des choses...

« Ha, ha, ha... HA HA HA » rit alors Rosalya, en se tenant les côtes. Ce rire presque machiavélique... n'annonce rien de bon. « Je me demande ce que vous êtes en train de vous imaginer » ajouta-t-elle après s'être légèrement calmée, avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Moi, et tous les autres la regardâmes d'un air ébahi, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. « Vous devriez voir votre tête, on dirait qu'on vous a dit de passer à l'échafaud, Monsieur Karasuma. Je parie que vous vous dites que je veux vous faire du chantage pour contrôler le gouvernement à ma guise. Ces documents que j'ai trouvé en salle des professeurs sont très garnis en informations, certes, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne disent pas tout. » reprit-t-elle alors ses esprits, en gardant tout de même un petit sourire moqueur. Elle me jeta les documents à la figure en se justifiant :

« J'en ai pas besoin, j'espère que ma petite leçon aura servi à quelque chose. Ne laissez plus ce genre de choses traîner n'importe où, et vous pouvez compter sur moi, j'en toucherai pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »

« Mais... pourquoi ..? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de la questionner.

« Ah ha, on me pose souvent cette question aujourd'hui... Peut-être... parce que je m'ennuie ?» me répondit-t-elle en tournant les talons. « Je sais bien que je suis loin de la vérité, cette classe cache vraiment quelque chose. Je finirai bien par le découvrir. La semaine promet d'être longue. Mais très amusante. »

 **-PDV Général-**

Après toutes ces révélations, Koro-sensei, Karasuma et Irina se sont éclipsés pour discuter à propos de la nouvelle arrivante. L'entraînement de l'après-midi avait été annulé, et tout le monde allait rentrer chez soi. Certaines filles dont Yukiko, Kayano et Nakamura proposèrent à Rosalya de les accompagner au centre commercial, chose que cette dernière refusa catégoriquement :

« Dez' dez', mais ce genre de choses n'est pas pour moi. Je déteste faire les magasins.»

« Ah... » Kayano semblait dépitée, tandis que Yukiko riais doucement à côté.

« Gn ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Oh, rien de très spécial, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu une fille qui refusait aller au centre commercial... » se justifia alors Yukiko.

« Tu es... étrange » commenta-t-elle.

« Et c'est toi qui le dit ! »

 **-PDV Karasuma-**

La journée d'hier était passée comme un éclair, et finalement la nouvelle arme fournie par le gouvernements n'a pas été livrée. J'en étais dépité, et ce n'est pas sans peine que j'étais en route pour ce maudit établissement. Ce qu'il a été décidé hier avec Irina et cette face de poulpe à propos de cette nouvelle élève mutée temporairement dans la 3-E ne me plaisait guère, mais je me devais de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution. En arrivant, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés à leur place. Je repère Rosalya dès mon entrée en classe. Elle s'était assise entre Akabane et Terasaka, au dernier rang. Cela promettait d'être explosif entre ces trois là. Je fis mine de pas remarquer la tenue très aguicheuse d'Irina qu'elle a sans doute voulu mettre pour impressionner la nouvelle, et ce foutu poulpe qui n'a toujours pas appris à mettre une perruque. Sans perdre plus de temps, j'expliquais aux élèves ce qui avait été décidé :

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent. Ne perdons pas de temps. Voilà ce qui a été décidé par votre corps enseignant, et cela nous semble être le plus juste. Cela ne vous a pas bien évidemment échappé que vous aviez une nouvelle arrivante dans votre classe, mais pour la durée d'une semaine. Étant donné que l'approche de la 3-E vis-à-vis de l'éducation est différente des autres classes, tu vas devoir passer un test d'aptitudes physiques ce matin, dans 10 minutes si on suit le planning à la lettre, jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, tandis que les autres auront cours comme d'habitude. » rétorquais-je enfin. « Rosalya, si tu veux bien me suivre... »

Elle s'est levée sans faire la moindre remarque quant au planning que je lui avais énoncé. Elle traversa les rangs dans une démarche rapide mais gracieuse, gardant une expression de sang froid. Ne semblant pas se soucier du test d'aptitude, elle me suivit jusqu'en dehors de la salle, et en fermant la porte derrière nous, je pus entendre les plaintes de ses nouveaux, n néanmoins temporaires camarades. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir voir l'entraînement de Rosalya les ennuyait. Je peux les comprendre, moi aussi je suis impatient de voir de quoi elle est capable. Arrivant enfin sur la pelouse, elle put découvrir un tas d'activités qu'étaient réservées aux élèves de la classe d'assassins, chose qu'elle ne savait bien évidemment pas. Je lui tendis alors un uniforme comportant un tee-shirt simple blanc et un short bleu marine, ainsi que des chaussures adaptées. Elle me dévisagea d'un air incompréhensible :

« Euh, je dois porter _ça_ ? » grimaça alors la fille.

« C'est exact, pourquoi ? C'est une tenue spécialement adaptée pour l'exercice physique. » rétorquais-je, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

« Vous n'aurez pas quelque chose de plus... couvrant ? » me demanda-t-elle alors, subitement gênée. « C'est que... »

« Mets cette tenue tout de suite. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

« Très bien, mais alors promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez pas aux autres... » accepta alors enfin Rosalya, me prenant la tenue des mains pour se diriger vers la cabane.

« Pas parler de... quoi ? » Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Trois minutes plus tard, ce que je vis me choqua. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à _ça_. Je vis alors Rosalya sortir de al cabane qui lui a fait office de vestiaire, l'uniforme de l'école soigneusement plié entre ses mains, et la tenue de sport dévoilant ses bras et ses mollets. « Oh mon Dieu, mais que lui est-t-il arrivé ?.. Je vois maintenant de quoi elle voulait parler tout à l'heure... » me dis-je alors, horrifié par ce que je voyais.

Le bras droit et la jambe gauche de Rosalya n'avaient plus rien... d'humain. Ce n'étaient que des prothèses en métal, qui cliquetaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. L'acier, scintillant parfaitement au soleil allait de pair avec ses cheveux d'un blanc presque pur. Son autre bras et jambe étaient recouverts de profondes cicatrices. Au niveau des veines de son bras gauche, de grands bleus étaient visibles. Ses yeux, rivés sur le sol, comme si elle avait peur de croiser les miens. Une fois arrivée à mon niveau, elle releva sa tête pour me regarder de son unique oeil découvert qui brillait à cause des larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce... Ton bras, ta jambe... et puis, ces cicatrices... »

« Je vous en supplie... N'en parlez à _personne_. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me traite de monstre. J'ai assez vécu comme un tel. » se confia-t-elle à moi d'une petite voix, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour voir Rosalya en pleurs, alors je ne sus comment réagir face à cette révélation.

« Ne me demandez pas comment me suis-je faite cela, passons plutôt directement à ce test. Qu'on en finisse. » dit-elle alors, en s'avançant sur la pelouse.

« Oh, euh... oui, bien sûr... Je vais te présenter le planning. » me repris-je sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

 **-PDV Nagisa-**

Deux heures étaient passées depuis que Karasuma et Rosalya avaient quitté la classe. Le cours traînait en longueur, et personne n'était d'humeur à faire le moindre effort pour travailler un minimum. Depuis le départ de ces deux énergumènes, nous nous étions rabaissés à l'état de larves. Littéralement. Personne ne répondait aux questions de Koro-sensei, ce qui sembla l'exaspérer. Même Karma, qui d'habitude gigotais comme un diable pendant les cours, était affalé sur sa chaise tel une fleur fanée. Au bout d'un moment, Koro-sensei explosa :

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous aujourd'hui ?! D'habitude, vous êtes si réactifs pendant mes cours d'histoire, mais là j'ai l'impression de donner cours à des tentacules desséchées, et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

« Mais tu ne vois donc pas, face de poulpe, que nous ne sommes pas en état de bosser tranquille ? Nous sommes tous préoccupés par ce test physique, car si Rosalya le réussit, elle sera mise au courant à propos de tout ce charabia sur l'explosion de la Terre ! » justifia alors toute la classe Terasaka.

« Hmmm... Je vois. Allons voir où en est l'entraînement puisque vous y tenez tant; mais sachez que j'ai l'intention de vous faire rattraper cette heure de cours que vous avez passé à glander ! » décida alors notre professeur.

Nous nous rendîmes alors au stade, où nous pûmes voir Karasuma, seul, assis sur un banc en train d'écrire quelque chose de façon frénétique. Son compte rendu sans doute. Il ne sera pas très content que nous ayons déserté l'heure du cours d'histoire, mais il ne pourrait rien y changer de toute façon. Je décidais alors aller lui parler en premier avant que Karma n'aie le temps de mettre son grain de sel, qui aura pour conséquence de tout faire passer à la trappe.

« Euh, alors Karasuma... des nouvelles ? Où est Rosalya d'ailleurs ? » l'interrogeais-je d'un ton nerveux.

« Hein ?... » releva alors notre professeur sa tête pour nous regarder « Ah oui, Rosalya a fini presque toutes les épreuves, elle est partie prendre une douche et mettre les bandages pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Il ne lui reste que cela à passer, et ce sera bon. » nous informa-t-il alors. Son attitude était plus bizarre que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose l'avait perturbé.

« Karasuma ? Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez avoir la tête dans la lune... enfin, ce qu'il en reste. » lui demanda alors Okuda.

Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, en entendit Rosalya sortir des vestiaires en courant, visiblement prête pour la dernière étape de son test. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient été recouverts par des bandages spécifiquement conçus pour le corps-à-corps, afin de limiter les dégâts. Je ne crains que ce soit un combat féroce, vu quelles méthodes de « défense » lui avait imposé Karasuma. D'ailleurs, c'est contre lui qu'elle devra se battre ?...

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous autres ? » nous demande alors la fille sur un ton plus qu'« aimable ».

« Nous sommes venus voir le combat au corps-à-corps, et je vois que tu es bien parée. » lui répondit alors Okajima, avec un sourire de pervers aux lèvres. Elle ignora complètement ce fait, et se tourna avec un regard suspicieux en direction de Karasuma. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à elle, se concentrant à nouveau sur les documents étalés devant lui qu'il s'empressa de continuer à remplir.

« D'ailleurs, c'est contre qui que tu vas devoir te battre ? » posa alors la question à ma place Terasaka.

« Contre l'un de vous, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Ça tombe bien, vous êtes venus de vous même. » lui répondit alors Rosalya, en désignant Karasuma, qui relevait la tête en sentant qu'on parlait de lui.

« Oui, c'est exact, je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, pour combattre Rosalya au corps-à-corps. Le but est simple : plaquer son adversaire au sol ou le faire sortir du terrain. »

« Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille ? Ce ne sera pas très équilibré niveau force dans certains cas, non ? » lui demanda alors Isogai, appréhendant déjà le futur combat.

« Tu veux dire si elle combat contre un garçon ? » Le questionné acquiesça. « Je te promets que cela risque de ne pas être le cas... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe en se relevant. « Bien, j'ai choisi ton adversaire, je pense que vous êtes plus ou moins au même niveau physique, c'était d'ailleurs la cause de tous ces tests, pour pouvoir voir contre qui le combat sera le plus équitable. »

Maintenant, tout était beaucoup plus clair. Voilà pourquoi il avait organisé cette épreuve, pour mesurer la capacité physique de Rosalya afin de lui trouver un adversaire équitable dans la classe. En un sens, cela tenait la route. Je rapportais alors de nouveau mon attention vers notre professeur, qui allait nous révéler l'adversaire de Rosalya :

« D'après mes observations et mes constats, l'adversaire de Rosalya sera Kataoka Megu. »

Tout le monde fit les yeux ronds. Y'avait de quoi, c'était la fille la plus forte de toute la 3-E. Plus forte que certains garçons même. Je regardais alors Kataoka, qui était à ma droite. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. Elle souriait même, on dirait que la situation l'amusait.

« Très bien, je voulais justement me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Faisons en sorte que ce soit un combat fair-play, et surtout amusant. » sourit alors Kataoka en se tournant vers Rosalya.

« Cela me va parfaitement, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. » lui répondit alors cette dernière sur un ton de défi, arborant un sourire de satisfaction.

Tandis que Rosalya s'avançait vers Karasuma, qui l'appelait vers un carré d'herbe qu'il avait tracé avec de la peinture en bombe blanche, Kataoka était partie mettre une tenue plus adaptée. Je la vis alors sortir quelques minutes plus tard dans sa tenue d'assassin. Elle accourut alors vers Rosalya et Karasuma.

« La gagnante sera celle qui fera sortir son adversaire du terrain ou en la plaquant par terre, comme je l'avais précisé auparavant. Veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plaît. Le combat va commencer. »

 **-PDV Kataoka-**

Je m'avançais vers Rosalya, qui gardait toujours son expression très calme. Trop calme. « Elle ne serait pas au bord du coma presque à la longueur de la journée ? » me questionnais-je alors, en me mettant en position de combat, les poings et la jambe gauche en avant, pour être prête à parer n'importe quel coup. Ce qui m'a surpris alors, c'est qu'elle n'entreprenait pas de se mettre en position de force, restant les bras le long de ses flans. Mais quelque chose changea dans son regard. Elle était à l'affut de chacun de mes mouvements, son oeil semblait reprendre peu à peu de la vivacité. Voyant que mon adversaire ne se mettait pas en position, Karasuma donna le signal du début.

..

Voilàà, un chapitre qui annonce la couleur ! Je suis sadique de vous laisser ici, je sais, mais que voulez vous... Pur ceux qui l'auraient devinée, pour les "automails" de Rosalya, j'ai repris le concept des autorails d'Edward dans FullMetal Alchemist, donc cette idée ne m'appartient pas... C'est juste que j'aime tellement ce manga que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y faire un petit lin d'oeil... Tout ça aura une explication plus tard... À la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Faisons connaissance !

**-PDV Kataoka-**

Dès que Karasuma avait donné le signal de départ, un silence de mort s'installa. Personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration. Nous, qui nous trouvons sur le terrain du combat n'échappions pas à la règle. Aucune de nous deux ne bougeait, comme si le temps s'était figé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle attaque la première, en vain. Rosalya devait attendre la même chose de ma part. Nous passons ainsi quelques secondes, avant que je me décide de m'y lancer. « Qu'on en finisse, merde ! » me dis-je alors, en propulsant mon poing de toute ma force en direction de son visage. Même entre filles, on ne va pas charrier le combat. Mon poing se rapprochait dangereusement de sa mâchoire, mais elle réussit à le bloquer d'une seule main de justesse. Je me rendis alors compte que si je ne reprenais pas mes distances maintenant, ce sera cuit. « Merde ! Elle m'a bien eue ! ». Tout en sautant en arrière, je la vis enfin bouger. Elle courut vers moi, je me préparais déjà à parer son attaque mais elle n'essaya même pas de me frapper, se contentant juste de se baisser pour créer une feinte. Je me rendis compte, trop tard, que sa jambe gauche dépliée voulait me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je me bousculais en avant, en l'attrapant pas les épaules. Nous roulâmes alors sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds viennent pousser mon bassin en arrière. J'atterris alors sur mes deux jambes à temps pour me rendre compte qu'elle ne me laissait pas une seule seconde de répit. La voilà qui se mettait à m'attaquer de front ! Je ne comprenais pas sa technique de combat. Elle avait commencé par jouer la défense, et maintenant elle se met sur les premières lignes de l'offensive. Elle voulait alors me frapper de son poing droit sous le menton, je le bloquais instantanément. En profitant de ça, elle s'enroula dans mon bras qui tenait le sien et frappa avec violence ma tempe gauche avec son coude droit. En voyant mon déséquilibre, elle se retourna et bloqua mes deux bras pour m'assaillir un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et ma vision s'assombrit. Même la tenue d'assassin n'a pas pu entièrement encaisser et adoucir le choc. Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux, puis sur mon dos sur le sol. La violence, la rapidité et l'enchaînement de ses coups m'avaient complètement achevée. J'entendis alors le signal de fin de combat au loin. À ce moment, je sentis que la partie supérieure de mon corps était légèrement soulevée, ainsi que quelqu'un m'appelant. J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux, pour voir le visage de Rosalya. Elle avait une mine désolée.

« Excuse-moi Kataoka, je ne voulais pas te blesser, vraiment. J'ai simplement pas calculé la force de mes coups, je ne pensais pas que... » me dit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'inquiétude. Ç'à a été le plus grand choc pour moi. Je ne pensais pas voir une telle expression sur le visage de Rosalya un jour, elle qui est si froide.

« Ça... va... c'est moi qui t'aie... sous-estimée. » articulais-je avec peine en essayant de me relever.

J'entendis alors les autres accourir pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Au même moment, je sens mon corps soulevé, et me rendis compte que Rosalya me portait dans ses bras sans peine.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dites-moi où c'est, je vais... » Elle s'arrêta de parler au moment où Koro-sensei fit son apparition devant moi presqu'en pleurant. En le voyant, elle a failli me laisser tomber. « Mais... qu'est-ce que... qui êtes... »

Je pouvais entendre ses sentiments déborder dans sa voix. Elle était inquiète et désolée pour moi, fatiguée à cause de son test, et maintenant choquée à cause de Koro-sensei. Elle n'avait plus cette expression calme sur le visage, et ses émotions avaient étiré la cicatrice de son visage. C'en était presque effroyable.

« Nous allons tout t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura alors le poulpe.

« Confie-moi Kataoka, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » dit alors Isogai sur un ton de responsabilité, en me prenant dans ses bras.

 **-PDV Général-**

Isogai partit alors avec Kataoka en direction de l'infirmerie malgré les nombreuses protestations de cette dernière. Une fois que Rosalya avait été débarrassée de cette charge, elle tenta de frapper le poulpe, qui esquiva son attaque sans peine. Elle essaya encore, et encore, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans jamais réussir à le toucher. Elle en avait, de l'énergie à revendre ! En ayant plus qu'assez, Koro-sensei la plaqua contre le sol, ce qui lui a valu un bon vieux coup de tête qu'il n'a pas pu esquiver. Visiblement fière d'elle, elle s'adressa à Karasuma :

« Bon, j'imagine que c'est lui le grand secret de la 3-E, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je me disais que si tu réussissais le test d'aptitude physique, j'allais te révéler tout ce qui concerne cette classe...»

« Je vois... Mais je me demande surtout si vous arriverez à supporter mon caractère, puisque je suis obligée de rester dans cette classe jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. » nous dit alors la fille, en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne nous changera pas de devoir en supporter encore une. On est habitués avec Karma. » dit alors Nagisa d'une voix enjouée, en désignant Karma de sa tête; celui-ci détourna les yeux en lâchant un grognement.

« Ah oui... C'était donc toi qui t'était emmêlé avec Asano ce matin. » Rosalya s'avança alors vers Karma, en lui donnant une tape amicale, sans doute trop forte, dans le dos et lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Personne ne l'avait encore vu avec un sourire aussi radieux. Ça lui allait bien, finalement.

 **-PDV Karma-**

Après avoir tout révélé à Rosalya, en partant de l'origine de la destruction de Mars jusqu'au rôle de la 3-E, celle-ci paraissait un peu chamboulée. Il y avait de quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te révèle qu'un mollusque jaune à tête d'émoticône qui se déplace 20 fois plus vite que la vitesse du son va détruire la Terre en mars prochain et que ton rôle est de le tuer. Cela ferait un choc à n'importe qui.

Le temps jusqu'à la pause déjeuner passa à la vitesse de la lumière (ou plutôt, du son nyahahahahah) et Karasuma nous avait informé de l'arrivée de la nouvelle arme Anti-Koro dont Terasaka m'avait parlé la veille, en absence du principal concerné, bien évidemment. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la tester.

« Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps avec Irina pour pouvoir mettre cette nouvelle arme en état de fonctionnement. Vu que votre après-midi est consacrée à l'entraînement et que cela nous prendra deux bonnes heures, rentrez chez vous et revenez plus tard. »

En sortant de l'enceinte de l'établissement, Kataoka, qui était revenue de l'infirmerie, avait invité Rosalya dans un café pour repartir sur de « meilleures » bases.

« Partager une pause déjeuner est une meilleure solution pour créer des liens plutôt qu'un combat. » lui proposa alors la talentueuse nageuse.

« Un combat d'une violence sans pareille plutôt. » pensais-je tout bas. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié. La nouvelle arrivante était digne d'intégrer la 3-E.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas encore fini mon déménagement, il me reste encore un nombre incalculable de cartons à déballer, alors je vais sans doute pas aller flâner dans un café avec vous. » lui répondit-t-elle sèchement.

« Wow, quel sens du tact ! » m'incrustais-je alors dans la conversation. Elle me gratifia d'un regard noir, comme je les aime.

Après quelques brefs échanges qui semblent avoir fait un peu fondre la glace qu'il y avait entre nous et Rosalya, chacun partit de son côté. Nos maisons respectives semblaient être au même endroit vu qu'on emprunte le même chemin depuis dix minutes. Cela pourrait être pratique un jour, sans doute. Pour combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre nous depuis qu'Isogai avait tourné à gauche, à l'opposé de notre direction, je m'empressais d'engager la conversation :

« Sinon... il est étrange ton nom de famille, tu es de quelle origine ? Et pourquoi tu as déménagé au Japon ? »

« Oh, je suis russe, mais j'ai fait un peu le tour du monde en déménageant à droite à gauche... et j'ai déménagé de nouveau au Japon il y a très peu à cause... de certaines raisons. » dit-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle avait pas envie de continuer à être interrogée dessus. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair et honnête. Je décidais alors de m'« attaquer » à ce sujet délicat d'un autre point de vue :

« Et... il te reste de la famille là-bas... en Russie ? »

« ... Non. » me répondit alors Rosalya en regardant le ciel. Une lueur de tristesse avait traversé les traits de son visage. Je crois bien avoir trouvé son point faible. Vaudrait mieux que je redresse la situation maintenant, sinon on risque de partir sur de mauvaises bases :

« E-excuse-moi, je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler et j'ai insisté... Pardon. »

Sérieux, quand était la dernière fois que je m'étais excusé auprès de quelqu'un ?!

« Ce n'est rien, en fait ça m'a en quelque sorte soulagé d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à qui que ce soit avant. _Sans doute car je n'avais personne à qui me confier..._ » Je n'avais pas très bien entendu la dernière phrase, mais je pense qu'elle se parlait surtout à elle même. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était bien différent de celui que j'avais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, juste un sourire, petit, triste, mais qui était sincère. Le fait qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi m'a fait chaud au coeur.

« Et toi alors ? Tu m'en poses des questions, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir plus de choses sur toi. Parle-moi de ta famille. » dit-t-elle en reprenant son air froid, mais j'ai l'impression que la distance qui nous séparait s'était légèrement estompée.

« Je vis seul, mes parents voyagent beaucoup pour leur travail et ne rentrent que très rarement à la maison. Sinon, ma grand-mère qui habite dans une ville proche me rend parfois visite. Après, j'ai un chat pour me tenir compagnie, si je peux appeler ça de la famille. ». Je n'ai jamais révélé cela à qui que ce soit, sauf Nagisa et quelques autres personnes de la 3-E, alors pourquoi je le disais à une fille que je connaissais à peine ?!

« Ah c'est vrai ?! T'as un chat ? » ses yeux s'illuminèrent à mes dernières paroles, comme si elle n'avait retenu que cela de ma tirade « Haan, ça me rend tellement nostalgique, j'avais un chat moi aussi mais je l'ai perdu quelque part... »

Je ris à ses paroles, sérieusement, comment peut-on PERDRE son chat ? Et elle dit ça d'un air tellement sérieux que je ne peux que la croire...

« Hé, ne te moque pas ! J'adore les chats, et j'aimais surtout le mien, mais depuis je pense que je n'ai pas assez de responsabilités pour en avoir un... »

« Ah, bah justement, on arrive chez moi là, tu veux le voir ? » lui proposais-je, n'ayant aucune intention derrière la tête. Elle sembla hésiter un peu, avant d'accepter.

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

En franchissant l'entrée de la maison de Karma, je pus découvrir un intérieur décoré simplement, donnant accès au salon. En enlevant mes chaussures et en déposant mon sac ainsi que l'étui à violon, je m'y avançais après l'invitation de Karma pour découvrir, derrière le coin salle à manger, une cuisine américaine. Tout était dans des tons assez doux.

« C'est joli chez toi. Très reposant. » commentais-je maladroitement.

J'entendis Karma pouffer dans mon dos suite à ce compliment légèrement ridicule. Je rougissais de honte sans le vouloir. Pour cacher ma gêne, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Une fois assise, je vis une boule de poils noire sauter et s'installer sur mes genoux tout en me reniflant.

« Hé, c'est quoi ces manières Rocket ? » s'énerva alors Karma contre son chat avant de le saisir par le col. En réponse, son chat miaula.

« Rocket ? » je me retenais de rire face à ce prénom que je trouvais puéril. « J'aurais jamais cru que ton chat s'appelait comme ça, ha ha ! ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de littéralement exploser de rire, et Karma fit la mine boudeuse. J'en profitais pour le taquiner un peu, et un sentiment de sérénité s'empara de moi.

« Bref, si tu veux, tu peux rester manger ici. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, ton déménagement n'est pas encore tout à fait fini et tu n'as pas le temps de manger sainement, je me trompe? »

« ... Tu marques un point... » admettais-je avec regret.

« C'est décidé alors ! Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour te servir un repas cinq étoiles, je suis pas cordon bleu mais ce que je cuisine est comestible. »

« Ha ha, compte sur moi pour ne pas juger ta cuisine, je suis moi-même une catastrophe. Mais laisse-moi t'aider un minimum tout de même. »

« Oh non, laisse-faire le chef cuisinier et occupe-toi plutôt de Rocket. Il devient fou lorsqu'il sent de la viande frire. »

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et le réfrigérateur pour y piocher quelque chose. En allumant la plaque de cuisson, il versa de l'huile sur la poêle. En arrêtant de l'observer , ce qui faisait très psychopathe quand même, j'observais un peu plus la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais tout en prenant Rocket dans mes bras pour le caresser. Le canapé, d'un marron chocolat s'accordait parfaitement avec le tapis beige à mèches. Devant le canapé, une table basse en verre où je pus remarquer une manette et quelques jeux. « Alors lui aussi est fan de _Sonic_! Ahh, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y avais pas joué ! » pensais-je alors, nostalgique de l'époque où je jouais à ce jeu avec mon frère... Je reportais alors mon attention sur la télévision plasma qui lui servait, bien évidemment, d'écran de jeu. Un ficus d'une taille impressionnante se trouvait à gauche de la télévision, donc à droite de la porte d'entrée. La grande fenêtre qui était à gauche de la porte d'entrée allait du plafond jusqu'au sol et était ornée de rideaux couleur crème qui laissaient entrevoir un grand jardin. J'y vis une balançoire. « J'ai du mal à imaginer Karma se balancer dessus... Quoi que... C'est plutôt amusant. » Je gloussais, et j'étais contente que Karma ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il avait renversé au même moment de l'eau par terre en éternuant. « Quel boulet, je vous jure ! » pensais-je en lâchant un classique « À tes souhaits ! ». De l'autre côté de la pièce, une table rectangulaire en verre comportait six chaises de la même couleur que le canapé. La cuisine, là où Karma jurait et insultait tout au monde en préparant le repas, était d'un rouge sang, comme ses cheveux, en contraste avec les couleurs plutôt douces du salon. En l'entendant appeler le poivron jaune pour la énième fois de « P****n de tête d'émoji à tentacules desséchées », je me décidais alors à lui venir en aide. Je m'approchais alors à pas de loup vers la cuisine, et je me rendis compte trop tard que ce fut une énorme erreur. En m'avançant, j'allais poser une main sur l'épaule de Karma, mais c'est alors que j'ai glissé sur la flaque d'eau que ce gros débile n'a pas essuyé. En perdant l'équilibre, je tombais sur Karma, qui, à son tour, était tombé sur le carrelage avec un bruit sourd. Je l'entendis grogner de douleur. En levant mes yeux pour m'excuser, je me rendis compte que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient nos visages...

..

 _Voilà, voilà... J'ai du mal à digérer le fait que la fin de ce chapitre soit tellement niaise... Mais bon, c'est fait ! Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, les choses sérieuses commencent bientôt ! Laissez un petit commentaire, mais je vous en suis déjà reconnaissante si vous aviez lu jusque là :3_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Erreur

**-PDV Rosalya-**

Je rougis instantanément face à ce rapprochement. « Il est trop près, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. » Nous nous regardâmes alors mutuellement en silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Je encore jamais vu sa couleur de ses yeux, ambre, mais qui possédaient des reflets verdâtres, ce qui leur ajoutait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de profond. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure au point de me faire mal, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas quoi. « Il ne veut quand même pas... » Ne menant pas à bout ma pensée, je me dégageais brusquement, en rompant ce lien qui nous avait tissé pendant quelques secondes.

« Espèce d'abruti, pourquoi tu n'as pas essuyé la flaque d'eau ? » en tentant de cacher mon visage cramoisi en l'insultant et de reprendre mon air froid de d'habitude, mais quelque chose avait fait en sorte que je n'étais pas aussi indifférente au regard de Karma que tout à l'heure.

« Et c'est toi qui me traite d'abruti ? » lui aussi avait les joues rouges, encore plus que ses cheveux. « C'est plutôt toi l'abrutie qui n'a pas remarqué qu'il y avait une flaque par terre ! » se défendit-t-il en se relevant et en reprenant place devant la plaque de cuisson, ignorant ma mine boudeuse.

 **-PDV Karma-**

J'essayais de calmer tant bien que mal les battements de mon coeur. Décidément, elle faisait tout pour me faire perdre mon calme, celle-la ! Dire que j'ai failli l'embrasser... J'ai un peu honte maintenant. Je sentais encore mes joues brûlantes en continuant de frire la dinde sur la poêle, tandis que Rosalya tirait une mine boudeuse en essuyant la flaque d'eau. Elle aussi était rouge, de colère sans doute. « Il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits, Karma, ça ne va pas du tout ! » me sermonnais-je, en éteignant la plaque de cuisson. J'avais préparé quelque chose de simple, comme d'habitude ; l'odeur de la dinde frite aux poivrons, mélangés avec de la crème épaisse planait dans toute la pièce. Les spaghettis, légèrement _al dante_ comme je les aime fumaient encore dans une grande assiette.

« Ah, tu as fini ? » Je hochais la tête. « Voyons ce que tu as préparé... En tout cas, cela a l'air d'être quelque chose de comestible. »

Rosalya s'approcha alors de moi, pour regarder le contenu des plats. Je vis ses yeux briller lorsqu'elle découvrit les morceaux de dinde délicatement dorés. Elle huma doucement son odeur en fermant les yeux. Je me moquais intérieurement d'elle, on aurait dit une enfant à ce moment précis que je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfoncer un doigt dans ses joues.

« Heeey, tu fais quoi là ? » Surprise par mon geste, elle attrapa mon poignet pour me faire une clé de bras. « Fais pas ça comme ça, espèce de malpoli ! » me crachait-elle son mécontentement au visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son visage qui redevenait cramoisi. Je n'aurais jamais cru, au premier abord, que ce soit quelqu'un qui pouvait rougir pour un rien.

« Bref, aide-moi à mettre les couverts. Je crève la dalle, alors un peu d'assiduité ! » l'encourageais-je alors sur un ton imitant celui de Karasuma pendant les entraînements.

Après avoir déjeuné dans une bonne ambiance, l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement a sonné. Nous nous levâmes paresseusement du canapé, où nous avons joué à _Sonic_ à tour de rôle, et mon portable se mit à sonner. Ce fut Karasuma :

« Bonjour Karma, je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes à l'entraînement. L'arme du gouvernement sera distribuée seulement à quelques élèves de la 3-E, vu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une arme « classique ». »

« Comment ça ? » lui demandais-je, n'essayant même pas de cacher ma déception.

« Tes camarades qui seront mis au courant te le diront. Pour l'instant, cela doit rester un secret d'Etat. Profite donc de ton après-midi, et essaie de prévenir les autres. »

Karasuma termina alors la discussion, presqu'en me raccrochant au nez. Rosalya, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation, mis ses chaussures et prit son sac.

« C'est beau tout ça, mais moi je dois rentrer. Il me reste encore plein de cartons à déballer et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. » me dit-t-elle en guise d'aurevoir.

« A-attends, tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon alors... »

« Pas la peine, j'habite la maison d'en face. » me révéla alors la fille au cache-oeil.

Sérieux ? La maison d'en face ?! Alors ça, ce fut une grosse surprise pour moi. Je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle, maintenant que nous nous étions rapprochés, mais je ne pus inventer d'excuse assez tangible pour, donc je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la laisser partir. En franchissant le pas de la maison, elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci pour le repas ».

Une fois ma nouvelle « amie » partie, je m'affalais sur le canapé en caressant Rocket qui avait sauté sur mes genoux. Rosalya ne quittait pas mes pensées...

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

Je franchissais le seuil de chez moi, une minute à peine après avoir quitté Karma. En la refermant à clé, j'enlevais mes chaussures, posais mon sac près du porte-manteau, et m'affalais par terre contre la porte d'entrée. C'était trop d'émotions pour moi, cette « entrevue ». En me relevant quelques instants plus tard, je pus constater une vive douleur au niveau de mon genou gauche. « Ah merde, c'est vrai. L'eau. » pensais-je alors en montant à l'étage pour aller farfouiller dans un des plus petits cartons qui avaient été posés sur mon lit. J'y sortis une petite bouteille d'huile de moteur. En retirant mon collant, j'en appliquais sur l'automail qui me servait de jambe. « Un câble a dû se coincer dans l'articulation du genou... » En commençant à plier et à déplier doucement mon genou, je sentis la douleur partir. En profitant du fait d'avoir de l'huile sous la main, je retirais ainsi la veste de mon uniforme pour en appliquer également au niveau de l'épaule, du coude et du poignet. « Super, maintenant ça empeste l'huile de moteur dans ma chambre. » pensais-je en allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis l'air frais me chatouiller les joues. Je m'étirais tout en long, en faisant bien attention à mon bras droit. C'est là que j'avais oublié un détail. La maison d'en face. Karma.

Je m'empressais à fermer la fenêtre, de peur à ce que mon « voisin » n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit qui ne le concernait. Je regardais alors discrètement à travers les rideaux, et soupirais de soulagement puisqu'aucune fenêtre de la maison d'en face n'était ouverte. « Quelle idiote tu fais, Rosa, sois un peu plus attentive la prochaine fois ! » me sermonnais-je en observant ma chambre. J'avais placé tous les meubles, mais il reste cependant encore de gros cartons en bas. Je savais ce que c'était. Les instruments de musique.

En descendant au sous-sol, je pus constater avec tristesse qu'il n'y avait aucune décoration, à part un piano à queue se trouvant légèrement en retrait. J'ouvris alors sauvagement le carton qui était le plus proche de moi, pour y voir ma harpe. La lueur du bois laqué était toujours la même. Je m'empressais de la débarrasser de son carton pour enfin pouvoir jouer quelques notes. En entendant cette douce mélodie, j'arrêtais de penser. Je me laissais bercer par cette douce musique, en arrivant enfin à me détendre depuis très longtemps. Sans m'en rendre compte, le morceau était fini. Je décidais alors à la placer à l'opposé du piano, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit toujours visible. J'ouvris alors le second carton, qui était relativement plus petit que le premier j'y découvris une guitare sèche. Sans m'attarder davantage, je la posais contre le mur. Ainsi, j'avais redécouvert mon violoncelle, et j'avais même installé (avec beaucoup de peine) ma batterie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à poser mon violon sur le piano. Je remontais alors les escaliers, en manquant de tomber une fois de plus, pour me rendre compte d'une chose. « Abrutie... Tu as l'as oublié chez Karma à l'entrée ! ». Le coup de téléphone de Karasuma m'avait tellement perturbé que j'en avais oublié mon violon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller le chercher...

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour mettre une tenue de ville composée d'un simple jean, d'un sweat avec la tête de Luffy représentée dessus, sans oublier mes gants pour éviter que Karma ne voit ce qu'il ne devait pas voir. Je me rendis donc de nouveau chez ce dernier. J'hésitais un peu à sonner, mais mon envie de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait l'emporta. Après avoir compris de qui il s'agissait, Karma m'ouvrit la porte.

« Dis, j'ai oublié mon violon tout à l'heure dans l'entrée, tu ne l'as pas vu ? » lui demandais-je en évitant de tourner autour du pot.

« Ah ouii, je l'ai. Mais je te le rendais seulement si tu me joues quelque chose. »

« J'hallucine, et tu me fais du chantage pas dessus le marché ? ». Mon ton était plein de reproches, tandis que je m'avançais sans autorisation dans le salon en cherchant dans les moindres recoins.

« Bon, où est-ce que tu l'as mis ? ». J'ai cédé assez vite, ne le voyant pas dans le salon et ne voulant pas m'aventurer à l'étage de sa maison.

« Je te l'ai dit, je te le redonnerai seulement si tu me promets de jouer un morceau. »

Karma, lui, ne cédait pas.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si je le prends et que je ne tiens pas ma promesse ?»

« Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ? Je serai obligé de te punir pour ça, alors... » me susurra-t-il d'un voix enjôleuse en saisissant mon menton entre ses doigts. Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien, mais je réussis à reprendre contrôle de la situation pour éviter de perdre tous mes moyens à l'instar de ce midi.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. »

C'est avec un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres que Karma se retourna et alla chercher l'objet tant convoité en haut. En me le présentant, je l'ouvris pour constater que rien n'avait changé. En positionnant délicatement le violon au creux de mon cou et en saisissant l'archet, je fermais les yeux. Une mélodie douce se répandit alors dans le salon pour atteindre les oreilles de Karma. La musique était lente, triste, jouée dans les tons graves, mais avec une once d'espoir qu'on arrivait quand même à saisir. Une fois le morceau terminé, j'ouvrais le yeux pour retrouver Karma, les yeux rivés sur moi, en souriant doucement. En baissant mes bras, je voulus me retourner pour ranger le violon mais une main ferme m'avait saisi le poignet. Je me retournais, surprise de voir Karma avec une expression très douce sur le visage. En plongeant son regard dans le mien, il murmura :

« C'était magnifique... Tout comme son auteure. »

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles, et en fermant les yeux ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Cela a eut l'effet d'un électrochoc partout dans mon corps. J'essayais de lutter, mais ses lèvres, se séparant des miennes pour les rencontrer de nouveau, étaient plus délicieuses que toutes les sucreries que j'ai pu ingurgiter (et j'en avais mangé pas mal !). Je m'abandonnais alors à ce baiser, en passant mes mains serrantes toujours mon violon et mon archet dans son dos. Une fois le baiser fini, nous reprîmes un peu nos distances. Il me regardait d'un air complètement déboussolé en me chuchotant au creux de l'oreille :

« Je rêvais de le faire depuis tout à l'heure. »

C'en était trop.

Je le giflais alors violemment, ignorant son air ébahi. En me saisissant de mon étui, et sans ranger mon violon dedans, je fonçais vers la porte. Sur le point de sortir, je me retournais vers cet abruti en lui lançant un regard meurtrier :

« Je me demande pour qui tu t'es pris. Chante les louanges au ciel que tu sois encore vivant en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais j'espère pour toi que _ça_ n'avait aucune signification. »

Je tournais alors définitivement les talons en laissant enfin mes larmes couler silencieusement.

..

 _Mmh, les choses niaises sont finies... Est-ce le cas pour longtemps ? :3_


	6. Chapitre 6 - La pluie

**-PDV Karma-**

La semaine était passée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, malgré l'absence de Bitch-sensei. Elle affirmait qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Quant à Rosalya, elle s'est très bien intégrée dans la classe. Tellement que certaines personnes oubliaient qu'aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de sa punition, et qu'elle retournera à une vie « normale » au sein de l'établissement principal dès lundi.

Je me souvenais de tout cela en me levant péniblement de mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer de cette après-midi où j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de l'embrasser. Depuis, elle ne m'a parlé que pour le strict nécessaire, en reprenant ses distances avec moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on était encore plus éloignés que quand elle venait d'arriver. Le fait que ma maison se trouvait juste en face de la sienne n'arrangeait pas les choses. « Je suis inquiet pour elle. » pensais-je en entrant dans la salle de bain. Y'avait de quoi. Moi, qui dormais toujours avec la fenêtre ouverte, entendait très souvent des hurlements s'échapper au beau milieu de la nuit de sa chambre. Dans ces moments, je courrais vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait et voyais toujours une lumière s'allumer. J'en déduisais qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, mais si systématiquement... Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler ne serais ce que de très loin de ça elle faisait la sourde oreille.

En ayant pris ma douche et enfilé mon uniforme, je descendis pour prendre une pomme en guise de petit-déjeuner. « Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé. Je lui parlerai à la sortie des cours, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! ». Entraîné par cette pensée positive, je sortis de chez moi en sifflotant, n'oubliant pas mon parapluie. Mon humeur était tout le contraire de la météo d'aujourd'hui, il pleuvait des cordes. Maintenant, je pensais à la nouvelle arme que Karasuma nous avait présenté il y a deux jours. C'était assez particulier, une forme de billes Anti-Koro liquides, indiscernable à l'odorat et transparent comme l'eau, qu'on pouvait mélanger à la nourriture et à la boisson sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce plan aura lieu aujourd'hui, pendant le cours qui y correspond, à savoir le cours de cuisine. Koro-sensei goûte toujours nos plats, et cette fois-ci, il aura une surprise qui se cachera dans les ingrédients. Les acteurs principaux de cette tentative d'assassinat seront Okuda et Kayano. L'une d'entre elles, une férue en chimie que j'apprécie beaucoup, et l'autre une folle-dingue de la nourriture. Un duo plutôt étrange, mais qui saurait être efficace, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

« Hey ohh, Karma ! » J'entendis alors une voix m'appeler, et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Nagisa « Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air d'être perdu dans tes pensées... » s'inquiéta alors l'androgyne.

« Ah, tu trouves ? Pas plus que d'habitude pourtant... » lui répondais-je en faisant attention de prendre un air nonchalant tout en lui ébouriffant les couettes. Il sembla réfléchir à ce que j'avais dit, mais abandonna en me suivant.

En franchissant la montagne, nous pûmes voir que Rosalya, Kataoka et Bitch-sensei étaient déjà arrivées. La pouffe fumait tranquillement une cigarette un peu en retrait, tandis que les deux autres semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. La fille albinos avait un air moins froid que d'habitude. « Alors les combats peuvent aussi rapprocher les gens... » songeais-je en m'approchant d'elles.

En nous voyant arriver, elle fit mine de m'ignorer et continua alors sa discussion sur le plan d'assassinat d'aujourd'hui avec Kataoka. Tandis que Nagisa exprimait son point de vue, j'entrais à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans le but d'aider Kayano et Okuda à préparer leur coup.

Je retrouvais les deux principales actrices de cette tentative d'assassinat dans la grande cuisine, en train de mettre tous les ingrédients sur la table. En m'approchant, elles me donnèrent quelques instructions à suivre. Je me pourléchais déjà à l'idée de cette tentative aussi fourbe. J'aimais ça.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, et je suivis Kayano et Okuda jusqu'à la salle de classe.

 **-PDV Général-**

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés à leur places, tandis que les retardataires regagnaient les leurs.

« Bien ! Sortez vos affaires, nous allons aborder un sujet assez délicat aujourd'hui pour notre débat en sciences-sociales, à savoir les expériences et l'esclavagisme envers les êtres humains. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en ce... »

A peine Koro-sensei eut le temps de finir sa phrase, nous entendîmes un sourd craquement. Karma se tourna alors à sa droite, pour constater Rosalya, tombée de sa chaise. Elle regardait avec horreur Koro-sensei, les larmes se formant au coin de son oeil. Terasaka s'exclaffa :

« Ben alors, Rosalya ne sait pas se tenir sur une chaise ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard qui le fit tout de suite taire. Il semblait regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, même si c'était par pure plaisanterie. Ce regard ferait taire n'importe qui.

« Hé, ça va ? » La question d'Okuda qui lui tendait la main est passée complètement inaperçue. Maintenant, elle trucidait le poulpe du regard, qui ne semblait pas être très à l'aise. Elle se releva alors, pour confronter notre professeur face-à-face :

« Vous avez bien utilisé les mots « débat », « esclavagisme » et « expériences sur les humains » dans une seule et même phrase ? » Elle serra ses poings de colère, tandis que des larmes de colère avaient inondé ses joues. Nous remarquâmes alors qu'elle tremblait. « VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DU MONDE, C'EST CA ?! » Son cri avait alerté Karasuma et Bitch-sensei qui ont rappliqué tout de suite, assistant ainsi à toute la scène. Rosalya s'avança alors d'un pas déterminé vers le poulpe, et en le prenant par le col pour le rapprocher de son visage, lui cracha à la figure :

« Il n'y a pas de « débat » à avoir sur ce sujet ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous qui n'êtes même pas humain pour commencer ? POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ ? ET VOUS VOUS APPELEZ « PROFESSEUR » PAR DESSUS LE MARCHÉ ? C'EST LA MEILLEURE CELLE-LA ! »

«Hey, ho, calme-toi Rosalya ! Pas la peine de hurler ! » tenta alors de la calmer Karasuma, la séparant du poulpe en plaquant ses bras derrière son dos. Alors pour sa défense, dans un mouvement digne d'une ceinture noire, notre professeur de sport se retrouva face contre plancher.

« N'essayez même pas de me retenir Karasuma, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. » le menaça alors la prodige, en pressant son visage contre le sol. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, déformé par la douleur et la haine.

« M-mais pourquoi réagis-tu avec autant de violence ? En quoi es-tu plus concernée que nous par ces choses qui se passent dans le monde ? » lui demanda alors Nakamura.

Rosalya se mordait la lèvre. Elle en avait fait trop, et elle s'en rendait compte.

« Des choses qui vous dépassent tous. » Elle lâcha alors prise, et Karasuma se relevait avec un peu de peine. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je me suis laissée emporter. Vous m'excuserez, Koro-sensei, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

En cachant tant bien que mal les larmes qui ornaient le coin de son oeil, elle sortit de la classe d'un pas pressé. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la classe. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Tous ces évènements et révélations avaient alourdi l'atmosphère. Karasuma se décida de sortir en premier, suivi de près par Irina. Les élèves regagnèrent leur place, encore chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais qui était réellement, cette Rosalya ?!

 **-PDV Karasuma-**

J'allais retrouver Rosalya avec Irina dehors après cet évènement. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui avait pris d'hurler comme ça sur le poulpe. Irina ne semblait pas dans son état habituel, quelque chose la préoccupait aussi, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de simplement me suivre.

La trouvant assez facilement, perchée sur un arbre malgré la pluie, essayant de calmer sa respiration et de stopper ses larmes, qui se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau. Ramenant ses genoux contre son visage, je pus remarquer qu'elle tremblait.

« Rosalya... Tu ne dois pas rester seule... Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer sur soi-même... Je le sais d'expérience. » Irina essaya de faire parler Rosalya, avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix. Ayant remarqué notre présence, elle resserra encore plus ses genoux contre elle.

« Allez-vous en, je vous en prie...»

« Nous sommes tes professeurs, nous nous devons d'aider un élève lorsque celui-ci est perdu. Parle-nous de ce qui te tracasse, nous jurons de ne pas en parler aux autres élèves. Cela ne les concerne pas donc tu peux avoir confiance en nous... »

Le poulpe avait prononcé cette phrase dès qu'il était apparu devant elle. Nous ayant expliqué qu'il avait demandé à la classe de l'attendre le temps qu'il revienne, Rosalya éclata en sanglots :

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et puis, ça ne vous concerne pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de mes états d'âme, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où je fais partie de cette classe. Vous parler de quoi que ce soit n'aurait aucun sens puisque je vous quitterai... et puis, recevoir des mots de réconfort de la part de ma « cible » est plus que paradoxal ! »

 **-PDV Koro-sensei-**

« Hmmm... je vois. Guérir les blessures de son coeur sera beaucoup plus difficile qu'avec Karma... Son problème est d'un tout autre genre, j'ai l'impression... Il faut que je la fasse parler. » me dis-je alors avec assurance.

En grimpant sur l'arbre, je posais une de mes tentacules sur sa tête, d'un geste affectif. Elle leva son visage larmoyant vers moi, pour me regarder d'une expression de chat battu. Karasuma, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à là, s'adressa à la jeune fille :

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution. Comme l'a si justement dit le poulpe, notre devoir de professeur est de faire de notre mieux pour ton bien. »

« Il n'y a pas de solutions... Ce n'est que le fantôme du passé qui me hante... » nous révéla la jeune prodige.

« Si c'est ton passé qui te semble aussi lourd, alors tu dois te libérer de ce poids en nous en parlant. Cela fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un, je te promets... »

Semblant hésiter encore à nous en parler, je retirais son cache oeil pour nous révéler ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Ses yeux étaient vairons, et celui qu'elle peinait à cacher était d'un bleu saphir éclatant. N'ayant même plus la force de le dissimuler, j'en profitais pour passer un mouchoir sur son visage pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes mélangées aux gouttes de pluie. En l'encourageant du regard, elle prononça :

« D'accord, mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit... »

Alors elle nous raconta tout. Au fur et à mesure du récit, je pouvais enfin comprendre en quoi mes paroles avaient pu la blesser, à quel point ce qu'elle avait vécu était inhumain. Plus cela avançait, plus l'expression de Rosalya reflétait l'horreur, le dégoût et le désespoir, et plus Irina pressait ses paumes contre sa bouche pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer aussi. Son histoire semblait la toucher énormément. Une fois tout dit, elle versait des larmes en silence, tandis que son âme hurlait de désespoir. Je pouvais l'entendre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas comment aider un élève. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas de mots justes pour la réconforter, pour soulager l'énorme peine qui lui pèse sur la conscience. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être hypocrite en disant « Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé maintenant, et tu dois profiter de l'instant présent » car ce n'est pas que son passé, mais également son présent. Ses blessures sont trop fraîches pour qu'elle puisse les oublier, et elle ne les oubliera sans doute jamais. Comment faire pour l'aider à tourner la page ? Comment faire pour qu'elle puisse sourire innocemment encore, et encore ? Elle a tant à apprendre encore, et pourtant elle en sait déjà beaucoup plus que certains adultes. C'est alors que ces quatre simples mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, partageant ainsi sa frustration :

« Je pense à toi. »

En serrant ses lèvres, elle ferma ses yeux et ravala ses sanglots. Une expression douloureuse lui traversa le visage. Je me jurais de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus voir Rosalya comme cela. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. En attendant, Karasuma et Irina étaient partis pour surveiller la classe. Je caressais doucement sa tête avec mes tentacules maladroits.

« Je suis désolée... »

Elle murmura ces mots après s'être complètement remise. Elle remit son cache oeil, sauta d'elle même de l'arbre pour aller rejoindre en silence la cuisine, lieu de cours de la prochaine heure.

..

 _L'histoire évolue encore petit à petit, les choses bougent, on en apprend d'avantage sur Rosalya. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous faire une petite idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais de très loin x)) J'évite de laisser des messages trop longs à la fin, c'est super chiant pour vous je trouve x)_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Drame

**-PDV Nagisa-**

La réaction de Rosalya avait suscité énormément de remous dans la classe. Le fait qu'elle mette Karasuma par terre en un rien de temps n'est pas passé inaperçu pour autant. Certains étaient déstabilisés, d'autres étaient admiratifs, et puis il y avait Karma qui s'en fichait un peu de tout. Il a passé la dernière heure à regarder paisiblement par la fenêtre, par laquelle il guettait le retour de Koro-sensei, et peut-être de Rosalya. Je m'inquiétais énormément, elle doit se sentir très concernée par le sujet que notre sensei avait abordé pour réagir ainsi, de plus qu'elle garde toujours son sang froid.

« Nagisa, concentre toi donc ! Tu vas louper la pâte si tu continues à être si distrait ! »

Après le savon que m'a passé Kayano en faisant le tour des tables pour voir l'avancée de chacun, je m'attelait à la tache avec plus d'hardeur cette fois. La pâte de dessert des mochi est très dure à travailler, il ne faut pas mettre beaucoup de force pour éviter de la casser mais si on y allait en douceur elle n'obéirait pas...

Je regardais un peu autour de moi, pour voir où en étaient les autres. Certains avaient l'air d'être plus en galère que lui, dont Rosalya. Depuis qu'elle avait déserté le cours de sciences-sociales, son comportement a changé, même si je voyais les efforts qu'elle mettait pour éviter que cela saute aux yeux. « Desolé, mais c'est aussi visible qu'un nez au milieu de la figure ma pauvre, quelque chose te tracasse. » pensais-je. J'observais alors Kayano s'approcher d'elle pour voir où elle en était, et ce fut le drame :

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ROSALYA ? C'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON DOIT TRAITER LA PÂTE ! POURQUOI TU LA FRAPPES AU LIEU DE L'ECRASER DOUCEMENT CONTRE LE PLAN DE TRAVAIL ?! »

« Désolée, la cuisine n'a jamais été mon point fort... »

« Mais c'est pas question d'être fort ou pas, d'ailleurs le contraire dans le cas présent, mais je vous ai juste demandé de malaxer doucement la pâte pour qu'elle soit molle et douce à la fin, la tienne risque d'être très épaisse et sèche si tu continues à la marteler de coups ainsi... MAIS JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER ! »

Toute la classe rigola suite à cette scène de ménage, Kayano ayant complètement pété les boulons pour se mettre à la place de Rosalya qui la regardait faire avec ennui.

« Voyons Kayano, pas la peine de lui hurler dessus comme ça, se tromper est aussi un moyen d'apprentissage... » essaya de la raisonner Koro-sensei.

« Mais c'est pas possible de se tromper à cette étape de la préparation, si c'est comme ça j'ai peur de lui confier la suite... Et si je la laisse faire quand même, elle risquerait de gâcher de la nourriture ! »

« Si tu y tiens autant, continues à ma place, comme si ça me servirait un jour de savoir faire des mochi. » répondit alors la fille au cache-oeil d'un ton las.

« Tu n'as jamais fait des pâtisseries avec ta mère ? Même pas une seule fois ? » demanda alors Kayano d'un air complètement désespéré.

« Non, jamais, disons qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire quand elle rentrait à la maison... » La question de Kayano semblait gêner plus qu'autre chose Rosalya, mais la férue des pâtisseries n'y prêta pas attention, bien décidée de lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Comment ça ? Quel était donc son métier pour qu'elle n'aie pas le temps de faire des pâtisseries à sa fille ? » Kayano semblait très concernée par cette question. On dirait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses avec sa mère. Ca peut paraître puérile, mais connaissant la grande passion de Kayano pour la nourriture, cela n'étonne même plus.

« Mes parents... étaient militaires. » Rosalya finit par avouer, comprenant qu'autrement Kayano n'était pas prête de la laisser tranquille.

« « Etaient » ? Ils ont changé de métier ? »

« Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais la pâte d'haricots rouges est prête. » les informa alors Okuda. Toute la classe se jeta des coups d'oeil lourds de sens. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Okuda a finalement fini de préparer la garniture de leurs mochi en y ajoutant bien évidemment l'ingrédient secret qui devrait signer la réussite de leur plan.

« Oh ! C'est parfait, juste à temps ! Apporte la donc, on va remplir les mochis ! »

 **-PDV Karma-**

Kayano avait l'air d'être plus motivée que jamais, oubliant le sujet de conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Rosalya juste avant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait vraiment soulagée, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon regard observateur. Je l'observais discrètement depuis le début du cours, et voyais bien qu'elle avait l'air chamboulée. Depuis tout à l'heure je me torture l'esprit avec des questions les plus tordues les unes que les autres, allant de sa réaction au cours d'avant jusqu'au sujet de conversation qu'elle avait entretenu avec nos trois professeurs. Lorsque Karasuma et Bitch-sensei étaient revenus pour surveiller la classe, en laissant Koro-sensei et Rosalya seuls, ils avaient l'air plus que chamboulés. Bitch-sensei était partie bien vite d'ailleurs pour se réfugier dans la salle des professeurs. Elle avait l'air malade, et n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Quelque chose clochait, il y avait anguille sous roche, et je m'en étais bien rendu compte. La liste des choses desquelles je voulais parler à Rosalya cet après midi grandissait à vue d'oeil.

« Karma, arrête de rêvasser et viens nous aider à finir les mochi avant la fin du cours ! »

Hayami m'a rappelé à l'ordre et je quittais mes pensées pour me concentrer sur notre mission d'assassinat. Tout semblait parfait cette fois, même peut-être trop parfait. En espérant que tout se passe bien cette fois. « Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal » me rassurais-je.

Nous nous dépêchons bien vite de finir nos petites pâtisseries, trop pressés de mettre notre plan à exécution. Jusqu'à la fin, Rosalya est restée un boulet, faisant tout foirer, alors elle a été mise de côté après l'accord de tout le monde (et à son plus grand soulagement) avec Terasaka, qui avait fait le guignol avec la pâte.

Une fois fini, et la cuisine nettoyée, c'est l'heure du verdict. Toute la classe essayait de cacher son impatience, et le moment tant attendu arriva enfin :

« Bien, je crois que vos mochi sont un franc succès ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir y goûter, cela reste décidément mes pâtisseries japonaises préférées ! »

Koro-sensei prit quelques mochi et les avala d'un coup. La tension était palpable, tout le monde le regardait avec une intensité déconcertante, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de leur cible. Soudainement, de la vapeur commença à s'échapper de ses supposées oreilles, ses yeux sont devenus larmoyants et de la morve a commencé à couler de son nez. Les élèves observaient tous ces changements d'état, impatients de savoir si leur plan a fonctionné. Un bruit résonna, comme quand on fait exploser un ballon de baudruche, et Koro-sensei réapparut intact. Enfin, intact... Si on peut s'exprimer ainsi. La couleur de sa tête et de ses tentacules a changé et a viré à un bleu foncé. En l'observant d'avantage, on peut voir que des écailles ont aussi recouvert la totalité de son corps de mollusque. Les élèves le regardaient déçus, et surpris à la fois. La première à sortir de sa tropeur était Rosalya qui lui a foncé dedans, armée d'un couteau Anti-sensei. Alors que personne n'a encore eu le temps de réagir, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Elle l'a touché avec le couteau, mais ce fut tout. Elle n'a pas réussi à le blesser. Perplexe, elle réessaya encore mais le couteau se tordait sous les nouvelles écailles de notre professeur, qui ne tarda pas à réagir à son tour :

« C'était une très bonne idée d'utiliser une technique aussi fourbe, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à ce que vous mélangiez quelque chose dans la préparation des mochi... Et vous avez confié cette tache à une experte en la matière, à savoir Okuda... Seulement... Comme vous pouvez le déduire et le constater, cela n'a pas eu l'effet que vous avez souhaité. » dit-t-il, et des lignes vertes apparaissent sur sa peau bleue, signe qu'il se moque de nous.

« Le produit Anti-sensei a dû avoir une réaction chimique avec l'un des composants des mochi... Et cela a donné ce résultat... Il s'est passé exactement la même chose que lorsque j'avais préparé du poison pour le sensei, sauf que les dégâts sont différents. » déduisit alors Okuda, extrêmement déçue que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.

« Ouais, et maintenant j'ai bien peur qu'il soit insensible aux armes classiques... » ajouta Rosalya, continuant tout de même d'essayer d'enfoncer le couteau au niveau du coeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu, vous pourrez toujours essayer de me tuer plus tard, les effets de ce produit chimique ne peuvent pas durer indéfiniment ! » nous rassura alors le sensei, amusé à l'idée qu'il soit inatteignable pour l'instant.

C'est seulement quelques instants plus tard que nous entendîmes la cloche sonner, annonçant la pause déjeuner. Les élèves partaient petit à petit, vraiment déçus que leur énième tentative ait échoué.

Nous avons dû nous enfermer à l'intérieur de la classe à cause de ce déluge, pour le plus grand regret de tous. Karasuma nous avait déjà prévenu que l'entraînement ne sera pas annulé à cause de la pluie, et que cela nous permettra de savoir nous débrouiller quelle que soit la météo.

La classe débordait d'énergie, malgré ce temps morose et la tentative d'assassinat échouée. Comme à leur habitude, la bande de Terasaka ne savait pas être discrets, chantant les louanges au nouveau véhicule télécommandé qu'Itona avait fabriqué. La dite petite voiture était en train d'arpenter la classe, télécommandée par Yoshida tandis qu'Itona lui expliquait son fonctionnement. Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés ces deux là, leur passion est admirable et tellement fusionnelle. Curieux de voir les progrès d'Itona, je m'approchais pour écouter un peu plus leur conversation :

« ... éviter qu'il se fasse repérer par les radars ou d'autres appareils du genre, j'ai recouvert la carrosserie d'aimants. Cela déstabilise les ondes des radars, et ils ne peuvent ainsi pas le repérer. » expliqua alors Itona à tout le monde qui s'était rassemblé autour de lui.

« Mais du coup, ça a un point faible majeur non ? » m'incrustais-je dans la conversation. Ils se sont tournés vers moi « Je veux dire, si des aimants recouvrent la carrosserie, cela attirera tout le fer et ses alliages qui seront en contact avec... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais cela reste finalement un défaut très minime par rapport à l'avantage que cela donne. » répliqua-t-il

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est utile de ne pas pouvoir être repéré par les radars... » ajouta alors Sugino, totalement fasciné par cette technologie.

Yoshida proposa alors à Sugino de le télécommander, chose qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, en faisant un slalom entre les jambes des nombreuses personnes de la classe, les chaises et les tables. C'est alors que le petit véhicule se rapprochait un peu dangereusement de la table où Rosalya dégustait silencieusement son bento en lisant « La Dame de Pique » de Pouchkine. Lorsque la petite machine passa sous sa chaise, quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Le mini-tank semblait s'être collé à la jambe gauche de Rosalya, il essayait d'avancer mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. Lorsque celle-ci ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Itona s'empressa d'aller récupérer son invention. Lorsqu'il l'a décroché, le tank a continué son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Itona fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire, avant de se retourner vers Rosalya d'un air perplexe :

« Que s'est-t-il passé ?.. Il s'est comporté bizarrement, comme si une force invisible l'avait accroché à ta jambe... » la questionna Itona, d'un air plus que perdu.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui a inventé ce machin, il a sûrement dû se coincer dans ma chaussure ou il s'est accroché à mon collant... Va le récupérer pour de bon, avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus. » lui répondit-t-elle sèchement, avant de reprendre son livre. Elle avait l'air un peu troublée.

Le petit génie décida de faire comme elle le lui avait conseillé, et de ranger son invention. Le reste de la pause se passa sans encombrement, mais lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde lâcha un soupir de résolution. On allait pas échapper à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, ça, c'était certain. Après avoir traîné des pieds jusqu'aux vestiaires où tout le monde s'était changé en tenue adaptée, nous sortîmes dehors où la pluie faisait rage. Complètement trempés en moins de deux, Karasuma nous expliqua qu'on allait pratiquer du parkour dans la forêt, et que la pluie allait nous aider à être plus attentifs aux dangers. Il nous a montré quelques rapides enchaînements en guise d'exemple pour son exercice : devait user de tous les moyens possibles pour se déplacer sur cinquante mètres sans que nos pieds ne touchent le sol une seule fois. Les premiers à passer ont fait de leur mieux, mais la pluie réduisait considérablement leur champ de vision et leurs capacités physiques. Ils arrivaient à avancer sur une trentaine de mètres, mais au moment de sauter au dessus d'une petite faille, leurs mains glissaient de l'écorce de l'arbre auquel ils étaient accrochés, ou bien leurs pieds glissaient sur les rochers. Karasuma avait l'air complètement dépité. Même Kataoka ou Nagisa n'avaient pas réussi à accomplir l'exercice. On voulait voir de quoi Rosalya était capable, mais elle n'est pas venue. D'après ce que nous a très brièvement expliqué Karasuma, elle avait des problèmes d'articulations aujourd'hui. C'est étant complètement épuisés et trempés que Karasuma nous relâche enfin, d'un air exaspéré. Le peu de bonne humeur que nous avons réussi à récupérer pendant la pause déjeuner s'est vite estompée et après s'être changés, nous retournons en salle de classe où on voyait Rosalya et Bitch-sensei en pleine discussion sérieuse. En y entrant, je me faufilais tel un ninja derrière elles pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Je pus brièvement apercevoir une carte affichée sur un ordinateur portable avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte de ma présence et me la cachent.

« Karma-kun, c'est malpoli d'espionner les affaires des autres ! » me reprocha Bitch-sensei.

« Qu'était cette carte ? » les questionnais-je sans perdre un instant.

« Rien qui puisse te concerner » me coupa Rosalya en prenant l'ordinateur et le rangeant dans son sac. « Et n'essaye pas d'en savoir davantage, ça pourrait mal finir pour toi. »

Après cette menace, elle ramassa ses affaires après que les autres soient déjà partis. Ils s'étaient tellement attachés à elle qu'ils ont sûrement oublié que c'était sa dernière journée dans la classe. Ils s'en rendront bien compte lundi. Je ramassais vite mes affaires et me dépêchais de la rattraper. Je n'avais pas oublié mon plan d'aujourd'hui, donc je me fiche qu'elle m'envoie bouler si je lui propose de rentrer ensemble. Elle fera de son mieux pour m'ignorer sur le chemin, en mettant de la musique à fond dans ses écouteurs, mais j'obtiendrai ce que je souhaite.

Je courus dans les couloirs du bâtiment pour la rattraper, et au virage je bouscule quelqu'un. Nous tombons ensemble à la renverse, et je me retrouve à nouveau étalé sur le sol avec Rosalya. Elle avait l'air totalement déboussolé. En même temps, qui peut prévoir qu'une furie allait lui entrer dedans. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, un peu surpris et sonnés à la fois pour finalement éclater de rire. Je me relève et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésite un peu, pour finalement accepter mon aide.

« Désolé, je t'avais pas vu... »

« Je l'avais deviné oui, ce n'est pas ton délire de bousculer les gens d'après ce que j'ai compris. » me répondit-t-elle d'un air amusé. « Sinon, pourquoi tu courais comme un dératé ? »

« Pour te rejoindre. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de parapluie, donc j'ai voulu qu'on partage le mien. »

J'y crois pas que j'ai dit quelque chose d'aussi niais. On est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose, merde ! La preuve, elle a éclaté de rire suite à mes paroles complètement ridicules :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais j'ai une capuche et c'est plus que suffisant. »

« Très bien... comme tu voudras. »

Sans même nous concerter avant, nous sommes partis ensemble en direction de nos maisons respectives. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui s'était crée entre nous ces derniers jours semble avoir partiellement disparu. Nous marchions en silence, pendant que je me retourne les méninges pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Par quoi commencer d'abord ? Faut-t-il que je lui parle de ses hurlements la nuit ? Fait-t-elle des cauchemars ou est-ce encore autre chose ? Si je lui parle de ça, elle risque de me prendre pour un psychopathe qui observe la fenêtre de sa chambre à la longueur des nuits, et disons que c'est à éviter. Quoi lui demander alors ? Pourquoi elle avait ainsi réagi face à Koro-sensei ce matin ? Encore un sujet à éviter, vu comment elle s'était emportée face à Karasuma, je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'expérience. La questionner sur quoi elle avait parlé avec les professeurs suite à son départ du cours ? Elle va me répondre de pas me mêler de ses affaires, et elle risquerait de se refermer une nouvelle fois sur elle-même comme une huître. Déjà qu'elle ne me fait plus autant confiance à cause de la dernière fois qu'elle a été chez moi alors...

Mais merde, maintenant que j'y suis et que la tension s'est un peu relâchée, je n'arrive pas à trouver la manière d'aborder le sujet ! Je suis complètement irrécupérable...

« Hé, Karma... On est arrivés. » Rosalya me sort de ma tropeur en me secouant légèrement l'épaule. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées depuis que nous sommes sortis... »

« Ah ? Pourtant, pas plus d'habitude... »

« Ah la la, tu es un piètre menteur. » me déclara-t-elle. « Enfin bref, moi je rentre, si tu veux rester sous la pluie, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Elle tourna les talons en sortant ses clés pour ouvrir le grand portail de chez elle. Je me dis alors que je n'avais rien à perdre, et accourus pour lui saisir le poignet. Elle sursauta, et se retourna vers moi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, et me décidais d'arrêter de penser. J'encombrais ma tête avec des pensées inutiles, donc je décidais de laisser mon instinct me guider.

« Je... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Bien joué Karma, tu n'as pas plus conne comme question ?! J'ai une subite envie de me mettre une baffe, quand je remarquais que Rosalya a baissé la tête suite à ma question. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes plus tard en affichant un sourire, que je soupçonne être faux.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien ? »

C'en est trop.

« Arrête donc cette comédie, ton sourire a l'air plus faux que la perruque de Koro-sensei ! Et après ça, c'est moi le piètre menteur ?! »

Voyant que sa tentative de mensonge a échoué, son sourire s'effaça et elle tourna la tête. Une expression dure s'afficha sur son visage, et elle me répondit les yeux fermés :

« Ce n'est pas une comédie... Mais plutôt un _drame_. »

Bien décidée de regagner son foyer, elle referma le portail derrière elle, et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison. Je suis resté dehors, encore en train de digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. « J'avais donc raison... Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas... » En tournant les talons d'un air hésitant, je crus entendre des sanglots étouffés, déformés par la pluie, ne pouvant rien faire pour les arrêter.

..

 _Et voualaa, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! L'histoire prendra bientôt une autre tournure, la phase de "préface" est presque finie..._


	8. Chapitre 8-Tout pour servir ses intérêts

_Bonjour les gens ! Donc, en ce qui concerne l'histoire, je pense avoir fini la phase de "préface" qui avait majoritairement pour but de présenter les personnages et qui posait les grandes fondations de l'intrigue. À partir de maintenant, les chapitres nous feront bien plus avancer dans l'histoire que tous ceux qui ont pu précéder. Enjoy_ ~

..

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, entendant la « douce » chanson de Slipknot me réveiller pour la énième fois ce matin. J'ai besoin de violence dès le matin, sinon je n'ai pas la foi de me lever. Je tournais la tête, pour voir un écran digital indiquant 11h27.

« Nous sommes samedi si je m'en rappelle bien. »

Je me parlais à moi même dans les moments où j'avais l'impression de perdre la raison. Cela me permettait de retrouver dans une certaine mesure la notion de temps et de lieu.

« Encore ce cauchemar... Je n'en peux plus... »

Cela me ressemblait tellement peu de dormir jusqu'à une heure aussi tardive en week-end. Je déteste ces journées là, j'ai l'impression que je les gâche de me levant si tard, et que je peux faire beaucoup moins de choses.

Je me relevais avec peine de mon lit, et me saisis de la prothèse en alliage de fer qui me servait de jambe et que j'enlevais pendant le sommeil. Disons que c'est pas super agréable d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'une sensation de métal froid contre ta peau...

Je me préparais psychologiquement à la douleur que je suis malgré moi habituée à ressentir dès le matin en remettant mes prothèses. C'est en serrant les dents que je la plaçais dans le système installé au niveau de ma cuisse. Une douleur insupportable traversa tout mon corps, mes nerfs se connectant au système de l'automail, et je ne pus retenir une plainte étouffée. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps que je calme ma fréquence cardiaque et ma respiration, et je me levais pour de bon.

En me dégourdissant un peu les jambes suite à ce petit rituel quotidien, je me regardais tristement dans le miroir accroché au mur, servant de seule décoration dans cette chambre terne. Habillée d'un débardeur noir, on pouvait voir mes frêles et pâles épaules, dont la droite était ornée du même système qu'était incorporé dans ma cuisse. En constatant mes cheveux en bataille, je me dépêchais de les réarranger. En me coiffant, je me regardais dans les yeux, me rappelant de ce qui m'a contraint à cacher leur couleur différente. Sans plus m'attarder dessus, je remettais mon cache-oeil par dessus mes cheveux soigneusement brossés.

Ayant assez repoussé le deuxième rituel matinal, je me dépêche de placer mon bras bionique avant de passer un coup à la salle de bain. Prenant mes douches le soir, je n'avais qu'à me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me brosser les dents. Je descendis en bas pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, constitué d'un café noir sans sucre et d'une tartine sans confiture. Le café est amer, et la tartine n'a pas de goût distingué. Je suis habituée à manger des choses qui ont un goût plus que neutre. Mon riz du bento est toujours sans sel, et je ne mange rien de sucré. Je n'aime pas ça, cela me rappelle la douceur et la gentillesse, tout le contraire de ce que je suis en temps normal. Je déteste qu'on me dise que je suis mignonne, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais décroché mon poing dans la figure de l'autre gars qui essayait de me draguer lundi. La raison pour laquelle j'ai atterri en 3-E. Raison pour laquelle Karma m'a embrassé et que je lui ai dégommé une gifle. Je secoue ma tête, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce cercle vicieux.

Lundi je reviendrai donc dans cette classe ennuyeuse et remplie de narcissiques qu'est la 3-A. Super. Je vais devoir encore me taper les discours sans intérêt de Ren Sakakibara qui essaie de me faire comprendre pas tous les moyens possibles que mes cheveux sont semblables à de la neige étincelante du réveillon de Noël et que de vastes étendues de verdure sont reflétées dans mon oeil découvert. Un classique. Je crois qu'à force d'avoir de bonnes notes en japonais il a commencé à perdre légèrement les pédales en se prenant pour un poète.

Tout cela pour dire que je vais me faire chier à partir de lundi. Je me demande déjà quelles conneries je vais devoir accomplir pour retourner en 3-E. Là bas au moins, ils ne s'ennuient avec les profs qu'ils ont. Même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir cours avec cette Irina Poufanovitch vu qu'elle n'était pas là de la semaine. Elle m'a juste aidée en dehors des cours hier...

Etant perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai failli de ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Un peu paniquée, je remonte en toute vitesse à l'étage pour mettre quelque chose sur mes épaules. La première chose qui me tombe sous la main est un hoodie noir. Oui, bon, il y a écrit « HELL » dans le dos, mais peu importe du moment que cela dissimule la totalité de mon bras et de mes doigts du côté droit. En descendant les escaliers telle une furie, j'ouvre la porte à la volée pour voir celui qui est venu me rendre visite de l'autre côté du portail. Gakushû Asano.

 **-PDV Asano-**

Après une énième tentative de sonner chez Rosalya, je commençais à me dire qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Quel dommage, moi qui était venu gentiment lui déposer les cours de la 3-A pour qu'elle puisse les rattraper. Ha, quelle ironie. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte de lui rendre visite, la véritable raison est toute autre...

Je commençais à réellement perdre patience lorsque j'entendis le pas de course de quelqu'un, et vis enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Donc elle est bien chez elle, finalement.

« Salut ! Tu fais le marathon chez toi ou ça se passe comment ? » tentais-je une blague. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi joyeuse que le premier jour des cours. C'est-à-dire pas du tout.

« Oh, bonjour Asano-kun... Entre donc. »

Elle m'ouvrit le portail. Une fois que j'ai retiré mes chaussures à l'entrée, elle m'invita dans la cuisine. Je suis ici pour « inspecter » sa maison, et son comportement. Depuis son arrivée je me dis qu'elle cache quelque chose, et si je le découvre je pourrai lui faire du chantage. Je suis donc à l'affût du moindre détail, mais elle semble être bien méticuleuse. J'arrive quand même à sentir une odeur de café et de pain grillé planer dans l'air. Je devine donc qu'elle s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps. Cela ne m'aide pas. En m'installant à l'îlot central de la cuisine, elle fait chauffer la bouilloire.

« Thé ? Café ? »

« Café, je te prie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes là, assis face-à-face chacun avec une tasse fumante de café entre nos mains en train de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » me demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

Fais au moins semblant d'être contente de me voir.

« Je suis venu t'apporter les cours, vu que tu vas revenir dans la 3-A à partir de lundi. » je lui répondis sur le ton le plus aimable que je pouvais prendre, en n'oubliant pas un petit sourire. Cela m'écoeure de devoir jouer la comédie ainsi... Mais j'y suis contraint si je veux obtenir ce que je souhaite de sa part. Je dois faire de mon mieux, car elle n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui fait facilement confiance aux autres.

« C'est gentil, mais je me serais très bien débrouillée sans. » me répliqua-t-elle. Arf, elle est énervante, elle ne laisse pas une faille dans les paroles qu'elle prononce. Elle doit être une très bonne oratrice.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais en réalité, il y a une autre raison... Ceci n'a été qu'un prétexte pour aller te voir. » Je fis mine d'être gêné. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est niais !

Elle plissa son oeil, essayant de deviner ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

« Eh bien, voilà... Cela fait une semaine que tu es arrivée, et depuis ce moment où tu es montée sur l'estrade, je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard de ta personne si captivante. Tu avais retenu l'attention de tout le monde ce jour-là, mais de la mienne plus particulièrement. Tu n'imagines pas ma déception lorsque j'ai su que tu étais mutée pendant toute une semaine au sein de la 3-E, alors que je voulais tellement faire ta connaissance ! Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'observer en cachette pendant toute la semaine, te voir t'ouvrir à ces élèves ingrats et indignes de te connaître, de t'adresser la parole... Alors que je crevais littéralement d'envie de partager tous ces moments avec toi... Je n'ai jamais encore ressenti de telles émotions, et je crois que les autres l'appellent l'« amour »... Voilà Rosalya-kun, je l'ai dit, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Je retiens mon envie de vomir face à ces paroles remplies de mensonges. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour servir ses intérêts... Même se rabaisser à tel point. J'écartais ces pensées qui pouvaient bien se refléter sur mon visage. Je fis attention de garder une expression gênée, je sais que ça a énormément de succès auprès des filles en général… Surtout auprès des cruches qu'il y avait dans ma classe. Je guette sa réaction, en croisant mes doigts. Elle rougit, et baisse la tête sur son café.

« Eh bien... Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration de ta part Asano-kun... Enfin si... Au fond je l'attendais parce que je crois que ce que tu affirmes ressentir à mon égard est réciproque... »

Je ne pouvais pas espérer une meilleure réponse. Je lui souris et propose de nous mettre en couple en entrelaçant nos doigts au-dessus de la table. Elle accepte, toujours aussi rouge pivoine et m'avoue que je suis son premier petit-ami. Pfff, c'est une véritable cruche malgré les apparences froides qu'elle se donne. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple de la mettre dans ma poche. Désormais, je vais pouvoir la manipuler comme bon me semble. Je lui laisse la photocopie de mes cours de la semaine, et elle me raccompagne jusqu'au portail. Une fois arrivés, je tente quelque chose de risqué, de très risqué. Je prends son visage de coupe entre mes mains, plonge mon regard dans le sien émeraude et l'embrasse tendrement en fermant les yeux. Elle sursauta à ce contact, mais ne me repoussa pas. En nous séparant, je lui souhaite un bon week-end et repars en direction de chez moi. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

Je les regarde s'embrasser avec douceur à la sortie de chez elle. Ça me dégoûte. Il me dégoûte de se servir aussi lâchement d'elle. Oui, je devine bien qu'Asano se sert de Rosalya pour ses propres intérêts, cela lui ressemble tellement. C'est un fin manipulateur. C'est impossible qu'il puisse aimer Rosalya. C'est impossible qu'il puisse l'aimer autant que moi je l'aime. Je referme le rideau de la fenêtre pour ne plus voir cette vision écoeurante. Des larmes de colère brouillent ma vision, et je m'affale sur le canapé en frappant un coussin avec rage.

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

Je le regarde s'éloigner de chez moi, continuant de le fixer avec ce pseudo-regard amoureux si jamais il se retourne. Cela me dégoûte de devoir jouer au petit couple avec cet enfoiré mais je ne pouvais espérer mieux, je me demandais comment je pourrai le mettre dans ma poche et il vient me tendre la perche de lui-même.

J'avais déjà vu le père d'Asano avant que je le rencontre le jour de ma rentrée. Il est plus ou moins lié avec ce groupe de mafia, j'en suis certaine. Irina me l'avait confirmé hier. Maintenant, il faut que je réussisse à me servir d'Asano pour me rapprocher de son père. Quitte à lui faire du chantage. Il faut absolument que j'entre en contact avec ces membres de la mafia... Ce sont les seuls qui pourront m'aider. Quel paradoxe de demander de l'aide à mes anciens bourreaux.

D'abord, commençons par cela.

Je vois que les plans ont changés, tout à l'heure je me demandais quelles conneries je pourrais bien faire afin d'inciter le Proviseur à me renvoyer définitivement dans la 3-E, mais désormais il est important que je reste en bons termes avec lui, et surtout que je garde mon statut d'élève de la 3-A.

« Bon, je sais que ça ne va pas spécialement te plaire, mais va falloir te remettre à bosser, Rosa... »

..

 _Vouala, certes, ce chapitre est bien plus court que tous les précédents, mais il nous révèle pas mal de petites choses et nous fait avancer dans l'intrigue. Je trouvais cela sympas d'ENFIN prendre le point de vue de Rosalya et la décrire plus en détails. À la prochaine_ ~


	9. Chapitre 9 - Je te l'interdis

_Bonjour les gens, récemment je reprenais le manga pour être sûre de ne faire aucune incohérence, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'en ai fait une pour ma ff, je précise donc:_

 _Pendant le combat de Rosalya contre Takaoka (chapitre 4), cette dernière portait sa tenue d'assassin; or, la 3-E ne les a reçu qu'après les résultats des examens du milieu du deuxième trimestre. Petite incohérence, que je ne juge pas si grave toutefois. Enjoy~_

..

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Asano m'a proposé de sortir avec lui. Je me doute bien qu'il m'a menti, il ne doit éprouver aucun sentiment à mon égard, si ce n'est du mépris. Mais il s'y tient à ce rôle, et l'exécute « très bien » par exemple, malgré le fait qu'il habite dans la direction opposée de chez moi, il vient me chercher tous les matins et me raccompagne jusqu'au pas de la porte le soir. Toutes les filles des autres classes ont dû me tuer plus d'une dizaine de fois dans leurs têtes en voyant Asano me prendre la main pendant les pauses, nous voir roucouler en mangeant ensemble... Et les garçons ont été presqu'en colère de savoir que je n'étais plus « disponible ». Même les professeurs ont été étonnés que le grand Asano Gakushûu éprouve enfin des sentiments humains, même s'ils ne l'ont pas démontré clairement. La seule personne qui n'a pas exprimé la moindre réaction est le père d'Asano. Ma cible. Lorsque je suis allée chez Asano à la fin des cours mardi, pour pouvoir réviser pour les examens du milieu du deuxième trimestre qui arrivaient dans une semaine, je l'ai vu rentrer. Nous avons pu discuter un peu en buvant un thé, et mes craintes s'étaient accentuées. De une, c'est bien de lui dont je me souviens. De deux, c'est un habile manipulateur, et il m'inspire la crainte. Il a donc essayé de me manipuler, pour que je sois sous son influence, et non celle d'Asano. J'ai dû démener pour me débarrasser de ces scolopendres qui semblaient s'enrouler autour de mon âme au rythme de ses paroles. Il a alors compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins si facilement.

Depuis ces deux semaines, l'établissement est en ébullition à cause de ces fameux examens qui se préparent. Tout le monde semble affolé et pourtant je n'ai pas croisé la 3-E une seule fois. La 3-A quant à elle révisait comme jamais. La fameuse défaite à l'épreuve du poteau contre la 3-E, dont j'ai entendu parler et qui s'est passée avant que je n'arrive à Kunugigaoka, restait encore toute fraîche dans leurs mémoires. Asano semblait bien déterminé à se venger en menant la 3-A sur le podium cette fois-ci. Quant à moi, hors de question de rester en retrait. J'allais tout donner.

On était samedi, et je révisais ma physique pour les examens, ma matière la plus faible. Pour me prêter un coup de main, Okuda a bien voulu venir chez moi. Mais elle a semblé désespérer lorsque j'ai commencé à mélanger les formules de notre cours. J' y pouvais rien. J'ai essayé de m'y intéresser, pour de vrai, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à faire des exercices, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne comprends strictement rien.

« Oh non, Rosalya-san, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit faire! Si on regarde de plus près le tableau des éléments, on se rend compte que la charge atomique de l'Azote est de 7. Donc pourquoi tu me l'additionnes avec du Lithium pour donner 10 ? D'abord, tu ne peux même pas additionner des charges électriques comme ça alors pourquoi tu le fais quand même?! » me dit-elle d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus, sans doute sous le coup de l'impatience.

« Parce que 10 est un beau chiffre. »

J'avais complètement craqué oui.

Dans un désespoir ultime, Okuda tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et semblait être tentée par l'idée de s'y jeter. Personnellement, je retenais mon envie de rire. Après tant d'émotions, je décidais d'aller nous chercher un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine. En revenant avec un plateau, je voyais Okuda, dépitée devant mon livre de physique. En m'installant près d'elle je reprenais un peu mon sérieux et lui tendis un verre de jus d'orange, qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

« Bon, écoute, il y a-t-il un moyen que je passe cette épreuve quand même ? » lui demandais-je, fixant mon satané livre dont j'avais troué tous les exercices.

« Eh bien, je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible. Tu as un plutôt bon niveau en chimie. Donc je ne peux te proposer qu'une solution: tu te contentes d'apprendre la physique par coeur et tu pries pour un sujet davantage porté sur la chimie et les sciences de la vie et de la terre. »

« Mouais… C'est un plan bancal tout de même. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Nous avons encore passé quelques heures à réviser, Okuda m'a permis de combler certaines de mes lacunes. Pour l'examen d'entrée, j'ai eu un examen de sciences qui était porté sur la chimie et l'environnement, j'ai eu de la chance. Cette fois-ci par contre, je ne pense pas avoir autant de bol. Mais en approfondissant davantage le travail de mon côté, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Le week-end promet d'être long…

C'est en fin d'après-midi que je raccompagnais Okuda à la sortie. Elle est mignonne, elle a consacré toute une journée pour m'aider. D'un côté, cela lui a également permis de réviser. Au moins elle, elle n'est pas une allumée de la cafetière comme bon nombre des personnes de la 3-A. En la voyant s'éloigner de chez moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de lui demander la raison de l'absence de la 3-E pendant ces deux semaines. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop; elle avait une aura sereine. Je reportais alors mon attention sur la maison d'en face. Poussant un long soupir, je m'engouffrais de nouveau chez moi pour reprendre mes livres.

 **-PDV Karma-**

Après avoir passé quelques heures à réviser je m'étais accordé une petite pause de jeu. Je sortis donc ma console pour jouer quelques parties de Tekken. Rocket sauta sur mes genoux en miaulant au moment où je m'y attendais le moins et me fit perdre ma partie. Je regardais la boule de poils d'un air dubitatif, avant de soupirer et de me lever de ma chaise. Je suis un maître égoïste tout de même, j'avais complètement oublié de lui donner son déjeuner. Après lui avoir servi des croquettes, je me rendis compte que j'avais également faim. Mais n'ayant aucune envie de cuisiner, je pris mon téléphone et composais le seul numéro que je connaissais par coeur: celui du livreur de pizzas.

« Nafigate Pizza bonjour, quelle est votre commande ? »

« Deux pizzas mozzarellas et trois aux champignons de bois. »

Personne ne pouvait me juger. Mon estomac était similaire à un trou noir lorsque je révisais.

Après m'avoir prévenu que le livreur arrivera dans une vingtaine de minutes, je songeais à ce que je pouvais faire. Je décidais alors de simplement m'affaler dans le canapé en regardant le temps passer. Au même moment, Rocket vint se blottir dans mes bras, encore en léchant ses babines et je commençais à machinalement le caresser derrière l'oreille. Le regard perdu dans le vide, je réfléchissais davantage aux événements de ces derniers jours. Notre tentative loupée d'assassinat de Koro-sensei. L'entraînement sous la pluie avec Karasuma. Je souris un peu au souvenir de Nagisa en train de presque faire du patinage artistique sur la boue. Hinata qui s'est foulée la cheville. La venue de Rosalya dans l'établissement.

Je me souvenais encore de cette expression froide qu'elle arborait le jour de sa présentation devant toutes les classes. Son rire presque sadique résonnait dans mes oreilles, lorsqu'elle avait volé les documents de Karasuma dans la salle des professeurs. Son regard affûté lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre Takaoka. La tristesse de sa voix lorsqu'elle m'avait brièvement parlé de sa famille. Sa mine gênée et et son visage carmin lorsqu'on avait basculé dans ma cuisine. Son visage apaisé et l'harmonie de son corps lorsqu'elle m'avait joué du violon. La mélancolie de ce morceau. Le toucher, la douceur de ses lèvres, mais la surface rêche de sa cicatrice. La colère dans son regard lorsqu'elle m'a giflé. Ses prunelles, reflétant une envie meurtrière destructrice envers Koro-sensei. Cette force lorsqu'elle avait plaqué Karasuma au sol. Le désespoir de ses yeux, ce silencieux appel à l'aide lorsque je lui avais saisi le poignet sous la pluie. Ces yeux, presque scintillants de larmes, ces gouttes de pluie sur ses cils… Et puis, ce faux regard amoureux qu'elle portait envers Asano depuis une semaine.

Je me souvenais de toutes ces expressions qu'elle m'a laissé entr'apercevoir. Toutes ces facettes qu'elle n'a pu dissimuler, je m'en souvenais. Que ce soit ses « bons » ou ses « mauvais » côtés, cela n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. Cela faisait partie de sa personne. Ce qui me rendait fou par contre, c'est le fait qu'elle les avait également montré aux autres.

Je viens soudainement de me surprendre en train de penser cela. D'où venait cette soudaine envie de possession ? Et puis, quel était ce sentiment que je ressentais à l'égard de Rosalya ? Je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom dessus. J'avais l'impression de ressentir plusieurs choses en même temps: de la joie, non, plutôt de la sérénité, une pointe de tristesse mais une grande sensation de liberté. Mon coeur se réchauffait lorsque je pensais à elle. Mais je ressentais un sentiment encore plus fort que les précédents: de la jalousie.

Voyons Karma, il est impossible qu'un être humain puisse ressentir tant de choses contradictoires à la fois. Je pensais plutôt avoir un système sentimental proche de celui d'une cuillère à soupe. C'est-à-dire nul.

Mais je ne pouvais ignorer ces sentiments qui me submergeaient lorsque j'entendais sa voix, ou lorsque son regard croisait le mien. Qu'était-ce ?

La réponse vint toute seule, telle une évidence. L'amour. Alors c'était cela. Mais est-ce réellement de l'amour que je ressens à son sujet ? Je n'en avais jamais ressenti avant. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une perte de temps. Pourquoi vouloir s'attacher à une personne en particulier, en ayant conscience de la fragilité d'un être humain, autant physiquement que mentalement ? C'est complètement stupide.

Comment fait-on pour ne plus aimer ? Comment « dé-tomber » amoureux ?

Il me semble bien que j'ai trouvé la seule question pour laquelle je ne possède aucune réponse. Devrais-je me laisser faire alors ? Me laisser porter par cette vague de chaleur douce, mais dont l'ombre cachait le plus méprisable des sentiments, à savoir la jalousie ? Devrais-je lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Ou me laisser lentement consumer par ces sentiments, jusqu'a ce que je ne sois plus moi-même ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus, de toute manière. Comment résoudre cette équation ?

Je fus tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai failli ne pas remarquer quelqu'un frapper à ma fenêtre. En m'y approchant, je remarquais Koro-sensei, tenant un panneau, sur lequel ces quelques mots étaient écrits:

« Viendras-tu fêter avec les autres l'anniversaire de l'Empereur, le Tennô Tanjôbi ? »

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement. Je lui demandais alors:

« Pourquoi vous embêtez vous à organiser cela ? N'en avez vous pas eu assez avec la fête de l'été ? »

« Nurufufufu, j'ai toujours apprécié la culture japonaise et le culte divin que le peuple voue à son Empereur. Et ce ne sera pas totalement comme la fête de l'été. J'ai l'intention de vous emmener à la fête organisée à Kyoto. Ce sera assez similaire au festival d'été. »

Cette perspective de nouveau voyage m'intéressait. En dehors de l'école, il y aurait tellement plus d'occasions de faire des tentatives d'assassinat. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta avant de disparaître:

« Nous partirons le Vendredi. Je compte sur toi. Je te laisse, j'ai encore les autres à prévenir. »

Au même moment, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je me dépêchais de l'ouvrir en apercevant presque avec déception le livreur de pizzas. « À qui d'autre t'attendais-tu ? À Rosalya ? » me dis-je en me maudissant d'être aussi niais.

En pensant à elle, je reportais mon attention sur la maison d'en face à temps pour voir Rosalya s'engouffrer dedans. Puis, je remarquais une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Okuda s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré dans la rue. Je devine donc qu'elle était venue chez elle. Je ne les pensais pas aussi proches.

« Ahem, Monsieur, voilà votre commande. »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié la présence du livreur, lui tendis l'argent et pénétrais de nouveau chez moi avec la délicieuse odeur des pizzas m'accompagnant. Pour me changer les idées de toutes ces pensées que je jugeais insensées, je décidais de me remettre à réviser sans perdre plus de temps.

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

Trois heures plus tard, tardivement dans la soirée, c'est avec rage que je repousse ce livre de malheur et me relève de ma chaise pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La lumière dans la chambre de la maison d'en face était allumée, je devine donc que Karma est chez lui.

Ne lui ayant pas parlé de la semaine, le rouquin commençait à me manquer. Son comportement de pitre, parfois puérile, me faisait bien sourire. Chose que je ne savais plus faire, juste sourire, sincèrement. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid, et même si nous ne sommes plus dans la même classe, j'ai bien envie de lui reparler. Après tout, Okuda est bien venue chez moi. C'est peut-être une attitude complètement déplacée pour une élève de la 3-A, mais je me fiche pas mal du regard des autres. S'ils ont un problème, ils n'ont qu'à venir le régler avec moi face-à-face. Je leur ferai goûter à l'une de mes nombreuses prises de combat dont je suis si fière.

J'enfile donc rapidement une veste, n'oubliant pas mes gants, et sors de chez moi pour affronter le vent glacial du soir. Je mets ma capuche, referme le portail, et m'empresse de sonner chez lui. J'attends, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un tintement mécanique, signe que le portail de mon voisin s'ouvre. Je le referme vite, et au même moment un visage si familier, orné de cheveux couleur vermeil apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je soupire de soulagement, et lui lance un petit sourire.

« Salut Karma... Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlés, alors je me suis permise de passer... » lui dis-je maladroitement tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi.

« Entre donc... Je vais préparer du thé. »

Cette simple phrase m'a fait frissonner l'échine. Le ton employé était glacial. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de passer aujourd'hui...

« Je te dérange ? Tu as l'air de ne pas être dans ton assiette. »

« Oh non... Tu te fais des idées. Tu es la bienvenue ici. » me répondit-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée...

En nous installant face-à-face, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que l'ambiance ressemblait à celle quand Asano est venu me voir samedi dernier. Cela ne promet rien de bon.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? J'ai remarqué que la 3-E n'était pas présente pendant deux semaines... Je suis passée deux-trois fois pour tuer Koro-sensei ». J'ai essayé de parler avec un ton agréable et détaché, mais ce n'était pas gagné car on pouvait ressentir l'angoisse dans ma voix.

« Oh, la classe n'était pas là car nous avons fait une gaffe... » Je le regardais d'un air interloqué, l'encourageant à continuer « Nous avons blessé un vieil homme qui s'occupait d'un orphelinat, et étant donné qu'il a été hospitalisé le poulpe nous a obligé à travailler à sa place... Sinon je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais le temps de venir nous voir en prenant en compte ta nouvelle « compagnie». »

Ce n'était _VRAIMENT_ pas une bonne idée...

« Co... Comment ça ma « nouvelle » compagnie ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton hésitant.

« Ohh, ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai bien vu avec l'autre y'a une semaine en train de vous embrasser si passionnément sur le pas de la porte... Et je ne site pas toutes ces fois où il est venu te chercher le matin et raccompagné le soir... » Karma n'avait plus l'air de se contrôler, le ton de sa voix devenant de plus en plus ironique sous le coup de la… colère?

« Mais, attends Karma... c'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois hein ?! » Cette fois ci, il explosa, en se relevant brusquement de la chaise.

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne au juste ? Ca ne te regarde pas ma vie privée ! Je te rappelle que je ne te connaissais ni toi, ni lui il y a deux semaines ! »

« Et pourtant tu as fait ma connaissance avant celle de ce manipulateur... J'ai juste l'impression que tu te moques du monde ! »

« Attends... Tu es jaloux ? »

Cette phrase a eu pour effet de faire taire Karma instantanément. Il rougit, et détourna la tête. J'ai vu juste. Asano a beau de ne point ressentir quoi que ce soit à mon égard, Karma au contraire...

Je me rapprochais doucement de lui, lui prenant le bras. Il fallait que je le calme, que je le canalise. Je sais à quel point on peut souffrir lorsque les autres ne se rendent pas compte, ou font semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte de la peine que tu caches. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je le secoue un peu, essayant d'être la plus douce possible, comme quand ces gens tentaient de me calmer lors d'une nouvelle crise.

« Karma... écoute, je ne sais pas quels sentiments à mon égard te poussent à réagir de la sorte, mais sache que cela ne change rien à notre relation, on peut rester... amis. »

Quel étrange sentiment... Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que c'était mon ami... Ou alors je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

« « Amis » hein... c'est justement le problème. »

Ce fut le choc. J'ai compris. Je commençais à reculer, lorsqu'il m'avait regardé avec une expression douloureuse, néanmoins lourde de sens. Je compris alors quels « sentiments » il éprouvait à mon égard. Son baiser s'expliquait aussi alors.

« Non... Non, non, non, non, non... ne me dis pas ça Karma... Tu ne peux pas, _je_ ne peux pas ! _Je te l'interdis !_ »

« Et pourtant, je n'y peux rien. »

Suite à ces paroles, je sors en furie de chez lui, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Ses sentiments étaient donc réels, pas comme ceux d'Asano… Mais il ne doit pas, au risque de se faire du mal à lui même. Je ne peux pas aimer, je me l'étais interdit. Quand on aime, on blesse et on _se_ blesse, et j'en ai fait les frais.

Karma Akabane, tu te dois de m'effacer de ton coeur.

Le jour tant attendu et appréhendé fut vite arrivé. Le premier jour des examens. Certains élèves semblaient affolés, d'autres au contraire, très sûrs d'eux. Je ne me classais dans aucune des deux catégories. J'étais lassée. Oui, ces examens m'ennuyaient. Mais j'éprouvais de la crainte pour autre chose en ce moment. Et cette autre « chose » était cette porte devant laquelle je suis plantée depuis cinq minutes, n'osant pas entrer. Le Proviseur m'avait demandé, par le biais d'Asano, de venir le voir le lundi matin, avant les examens. Je me demandais vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Soupirant de résolution, je me décidais enfin à frapper à la porte. Une voix m'invita alors à entrer. Je vis le Proviseur, assis dans son fauteuil, me tournant le dos.

« Te voilà donc... Installe-toi, nous avons quelques mots à s'échanger. »

..

 _J'ai fait quelque chose de plus tranquille, ça fait du bien. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire (mais surtout à retoucher ce chapitre, il était deux fois plus court xD). Je me suis permise une petite touche d'humour concernant le passage avec Okuda, j'aime vraiment ce personnage. Petite anecdote, je me suis inspirée d'une véritable session de révisions de physique que j'ai eu avec une amie pour écrire ce dialogue (je suis une quiche concernant les sciences x)). Chapitre léger donc, mais Karma s'avoue enfin ses sentiments et c'était assez compliqué de décrire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, néanmoins très enrichissant. Et vous allez enfin en savoir plus concernant cette étroite relation que Rosalya et le Proviseur semblent entretenir c:_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Marché conclu

_Bonsoir les gens, bon, encore une précision chiante de l'auteure, mais il m'a semblé avoir une bonne idée: j'ai créé un compte Instagram où je posterai les représentations des personnages suivant les chapitres (c'est prévu pour seulement les personnages que j'aurais inventé, logique) pour que vous puissiez mieux vous les représenter. Si cela vous intéresse donc, je vous laisse le nom du compte (pas besoin d'avoir l'application, cela fonctionne tout aussi bien sur ordinateur):_

 _rosalyacallisto_

..

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

« Te voilà donc... Installe-toi, nous avons quelques mots à s'échanger. »

Rien que l'intonation de sa voix me fait frissonner. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Tellement glacial et ferme. Parfois je me demande comment Asano peut vivre dans des conditions pareilles, vis-à-vis de son père. Au premier abord, on peut tout à fait croire qu'ils se ressemblent, mais au fond, pas tant que ça. Il reste encore un côté plus ou moins humain en Asano, sans doute dû à son âge, son innocence, tandis que c'en est déjà perdu de son père. Il est devenu inhumain. Je me demande bien quel évènement par le passé l'a poussé à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'écartais ces pensées, me concentrant sur mon interlocuteur qui avait tourné son fauteuil pour me faire face, les doigts entrelacés devant son visage.

« J'aimerais d'abord profiter du fait qu'Asano ne soit pas là pour te remercier quant à la relation que tu entretiens avec mon fils. Pendant un très court instant j'ai eu peur pour ma lignée et mes descendants, j'ai cru que je n'en aurai pas. Je me sens un peu plus rassuré. »

Oulà, il va vite le vieux, il parle déjà de gosses. Soit il est vraiment beaucoup plus stupide que ce que j'aurais pensé, soit il se fout complètement de ma gueule. Il se rend donc vraiment pas compte que c'est par stratégie que je sors avec Asano, et vice-versa ? Certes, je ne connais pas les motivations et le but d'Asano, mais je sais qu'il se sert de moi autant que je me sers de lui. C'est donnant-donnant notre pseudo relation amoureuse, une partie d'échecs.

Je me demande bien où cette conversation va mener et ce qu'il veut de moi...

« Oh, je pense que vous vous projetez trop loin dans le futur, les études sont ma priorité, ainsi que celle d'Asano comme je me l'imagine, alors de là à parler d'enfants... Et puis, ce n'est qu'une relation entre deux adolescents, qui sait ce qui nous attend dans le futur. » lui répondis-je sur un ton aimable, en choisissant prudemment mes mots. Soyons attentifs dans nos propos Rosalya, il est hors de question de tout faire foirer une fois de plus à cause de ton manque de tact…

« Oh, je l'entends bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que je te mets la pression en te parlant ainsi du futur... Mais en parlant du futur, qu'en est-t-il du passé ? »

Il savait viser là où cela fait mal. Je sens à nouveau des scolopendres s'enrouler autour de ma poitrine, m'étouffant. J'ai une subite migraine d'un coup, je perds le pied. Accroche-toi, ne te fais pas avoir par ses paroles... Concentre-toi, ne perds pas ta dignité Rosa...

« Le passé ? Quel passé ? » fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Gagner du temps pendant que je réfléchissais frénétiquement à là où il voulait en venir, afin de pouvoir anticiper ma réponse.

« Ne joue pas aux ignorantes avec moi, tu sais que je parle du tien... Nous avions déjà été amenés à nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? » me sourit-il en plissant ses yeux, me faisant penser à un serpent.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ou à ajouter dessus. »

Ma voix s'est faite sèche. Je n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie d'entrer dans son jeu, si c'est en plus pour parler du sujet fâcheux… Fini le masque de l'amabilité, si tu veux jouer à ça, on va jouer à ça. Je ne te laisserai pas mener la partie, la chasseuse ici, c'est moi.

« Je l'entends bien, mais tu ne contredis pas le fait que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Quelles belles retrouvailles, ne trouves-tu pas ? Pour fêter cela d'une manière convenable, que penses-tu d'un petit marché ? Rien qu'entre nous, personne d'autre ne sera au courant. »

Il savait se faire ironique, le vieux. « Belles retrouvailles ». Tu parles. Tellement belles que j'y risque ma vie. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que j'entre dans son jeu. Si je m'applique, il y aurait moyen d'obtenir ce que je veux. C'est bien moche de m'en parler juste avant mes examens. Il devait se dire que je serai mentalement déstabilisée, que le stress y sera pour quelque chose. Eh bien, tu te trompes mon vieux. Je suis peut-être mentalement dérangée d'un côté, certes, mais j'essaye de tout garder sous contrôle. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi, non à mes pensées ou à mon passé.

« Je suppose donc que nous pouvons arrêter de cacher notre véritable visage derrière le masque de la gentillesse et de la politesse. Je vous écoute. »

« Je vois que tu comprends vite »

Un large sourire a étiré son visage, qui semblait être déformé sous le coup de la démence. Je le scrutais d'un air vif et douteux, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« De une, je veux que tu écrases mon fils. Dans tous les sens du terme. Que tu lui donnes une bonne leçon. Je me demande bien dans quel but il a voulu sortir avec toi, et d'ailleurs je m'en moque. Comment a-t-il pu penser à autre chose qu'à ses études ? Il se doit d'être le premier dans tous les domaines. Je me moque bien de connaître ses véritables sentiments, donc hors de questions qu'il se fasse distraire par une fille. Brise lui le coeur. Et aies des résultats supérieurs aux siens. Parfois, il faut détruire pour mieux reconstruire. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela du tout. Je sais qu'il en tient rigueur à Asano, mais à ce point… Il veut carrément le blesser. L'affaiblir mentalement pour pouvoir encore mieux le manipuler. Mon « petit copain » me ferait presque de la peine. Ne puis-je réellement rien faire pour l'aider à se rendre compte du genre de père qu'il possède ? Asano n'est pas aveugle non plus, se pourrait-il qu'il se laisse faire ? Que peut-il bien faire après tout, c'est son père…

Ce dernier m'a déstabilisé tout de même, ses mots tournent dans mon esprit en boucle: « Brise lui le coeur… Brise lui le coeur… il faut détruire pour mieux reconstruire… ».

J'avais tout de même l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fini d'énumérer ses conditions, pourquoi ferait-il appel à moi si ce n'était que pour remettre son fils « sur le droit chemin » ?

« ... Quelle est la deuxième condition ? »

« La deuxième est une sorte d'avance : si c'est toi qui tue le professeur principal de la 3-E, c'est moi qui récupérera l'argent de la prime. Et ce sera toi qui le tuera. Pour ce faire, tu seras mutée définitivement dans la 3-E. Je trouverai une belle parade afin de ne point entacher ta réputation. J'ai tout de même été bien gentil de ne t'envoyer dans la 3-E que pour la durée d'une semaine, contrairement aux personnes violentes dans ton genre, comme Karma Akabane par exemple. Disons que c'était une sorte d'avance de ma part. »

Son histoire de « marché » est bien trop construite en détails pour que cela puisse venir sur un coup de tête, même de sa part. Il a du passer bien du temps à élaborer son plan pour me faire tomber sous son joug. Mais si cela nous arrange tous les deux et que cela ne sorte des murs de cette pièce, cela ne peut être mal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour l'instant, il ne m'a parlé que de ses conditions, quel sera mon intérêt à moi ?

« Qu'aurai-je en échange ? » lui demandais-je alors pour voir s'il avait compris les enjeux qui m'intéressaient le plus.

« Tu es sans aucun doute au courant de mes contacts, et certains peuvent t'être bien utiles. Je peux m'arranger comme tu le souhaites avec eux, et n'importe quand. »

Suite à ces paroles, je n'hésitais plus. J'ai mes propres conditions à imposer:

« Alors en échange je veux que vous entriez de nouveau en contact avec le groupe de mafia qui avaient autre fois offert leur protection à Karl. Je veux, grâce à eux, connaître toutes ses destinations, ses objectifs et ses emplacements. Je sais qu'il me recherche toujours. Et je veux également que vous répandiez la rumeur de ma mort. Bien évidemment, vous ne me mentionnerez guère, et vous ne parlerez qu'en votre nom. Vous m'attribuerez également un faux-nom pour l'établissement, celui qui restera dans ses registres, comme pour les résultats des examens. Cela vaut mieux pour vous également. » lui imposais-je d'un ton rempli d'adrénaline. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir vivre dans la peur et l'angoisse permanente que Karl et sa belle poignée de déjantés ne me retrouvent.

« Je vois que les troubles du passé te hantent toujours ».

Comme toujours, il savait viser là où ça fait mal. Mais je ne me ferai plus avoir.

« Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point. Marché conclu. J'accomplirai vos directives avec joie. J'espère de même pour vous. »

C'est sur ces belles paroles que je me levais du fauteuil. Je sentais encore le regard sournois du Proviseur percer mon dos. Enfin, enfin j'ai réussi à obtenir quelque chose depuis mon entrée dans cet établissement. Cela valait-il tous ces sacrifices, tout de même ? Je pouvais tout du moins être certaine d'une chose: il ne me trahira pas, au risque que je parle à mon tour. Si le fait que j'eus été contrainte à le côtoyer venait à se savoir, surtout dans quelles circonstances, je ne crois pas que cela embellira sa réputation. Et il semble pas mal y tenir. Nous nous pointions mutuellement une flèche dans le coeur, si l'un de nous tire, l'autre aura encore assez de forces pour tirer la sienne. Et cela n'aura pour effet que de nous assassiner tous les deux. Chacun ses ennemis.

En sortant du bureau du proviseur la tête baissée, encore pleine d'interrogations, je me heurtais à quelqu'un. En reprenant davantage mes esprits, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de mon cher et tendre Asano. Apparemment, il m'avait attendu. Arborant une, comme je le supposais, fausse mine inquiète, il me dit:

« Tout va bien ? Nous devrions nous dépêcher, l'épreuve de sciences va commencer dans 10 minutes ».

Ah merde, c'est que j'en avais oublié ces foutus examens. En plongeant mon regard émeraude dans le sien violet pâle, je me souvins que je me devais de le battre. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Obtenir la note maximale est ce qui m'importait le plus. Même dans cette foutue matière que sont les sciences.

« C'est vrai, je ne sais plus dans quelle salle il faut aller. Je te suis alors. »

Prête à lui emboîter le pas, je tentais de focaliser mes pensées de nouveau sur les examens. Au moins, nous commencions par la matière qui m'inspirait le moins. J'aime la chimie, une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'entends plutôt bien avec Okuda, mais la physique ne m'inspire pas. J'aurais au moins le privilège d'avoir la tête fraîche et libre de toute forme de kanji japonais aux sept sens différents qu'il fallait étymologiquement expliquer. J'exagérais un peu, je me permettais de charrier un peu cette matière vu que c'était celle où je me sentais le plus à l'aise, paradoxalement. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle, mais j'ai appris à en maîtriser plusieurs dès mon plus jeune âge. Merci les parents (trop) prévoyants lorsqu'ils étaient absents, donc très souvent.

Encore une fois, je m'emportais un peu trop dans mes pensées et ce fut de nouveau Asano qui me ramena à la réalité:

« Rosalya, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es livide depuis que tu as quitté le bureau de mon père. »

Je ne pensais pas que cela sautait tant aux yeux que cela. Je changeais automatiquement de sujet:

« Où on peut voir sa place ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la regarder ce matin. »

Asano indiqua de son index le tableau avec les noms des élèves et leurs places attribuées qui se trouvait affiché dans le couloir. Je le remerciais brièvement avant de me dépêcher de prendre connaissance de ma place. 107, et je me trouvais juste à côté de Nagisa. Cela me fait sourire un peu, car si je voulais tricher, je ne me retrouvais pas à côté de la bonne personne. Bien évidemment, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Quelle idée de tricher sur Nagisa en sciences. Rien qu'à voir sa tête pendant ces cours pour se rendre compte que cette matière ne l'inspire pas plus que ça, voire pas du tout. Je me moquais gentiment, je savais que c'était quelqu'un de très travailleur qui faisait de son mieux.

Cessant un peu de divaguer, je retrouvais ma place et lançais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à mon voisin aux yeux bleus qui était déjà installé. En échangeant un dernier regard complice avant que les sujets ne soient distribués, je dégainais mon stylo à la manière d'une épée: j'allais trancher ce sujet, et tous les autres qui suivront. Ce sera ma seule arme. Elle a beau être ridicule au premier abord, mais la plume est plus forte que l'épée. C'est de l'encre sur un cahier qui peut sceller une destinée. J'allais donc sceller la mienne.

..

 _CLIN D'OEIL DES DEUX YEUX À L'ÉPIC PIXEL BATTLE 4 AVEC LAYTON VS L !_

 _Bravo si vous l'avez remarqué x)_

 _Petit chapitre tranquille, mais vous découvrez enfin la relation que le Proviseur et Rosalya semblent entretenir ;) Mmh, le suspens_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer, cela me fait toujours plaisir :D_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Passé et réconfort

**-PDV Rosalya-**

Les examens du milieu du deuxième semestre m'ont semblé injuste quant à la situation des classes: tandis que la 3-E avait été restreinte de cours pendant deux semaines, la 3-A révisait comme jamais. Bien que les résultats n'avaient pas encore étés annoncés, je voyais la différence de par les expressions des visages: celles de la 3-E reflétaient une déception immense, au contraire de leurs rivaux.

Bien que les résultats des examens n'avaient pas encore étés annoncés, les professeurs préparaient déjà ma classe aux prochains. Je repensais à tout cela, m'accordant une petite pause, la joue collée contre la table, ignorant toutes les germes que je pouvais récolter par ce simple contact si peu hygiénique. Mon cerveau surchauffait si vite ces derniers temps, surtout par le fait que je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie récemment. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller assassiner Koro-sensei, c'est pour vous dire. Je n'ai pas non plus pu particulièrement discuter avec la 3-E depuis les examens. Faut croire qu'une activité d'un tout autre genre occupe mes pensées, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

« Allez tout le monde, reprenez vos esprits ! Rosalya, Asano, en piste ! La pause a assez duré ! »

Pour une fois, j'obéissais sans réchigner. Je m'étais inscrite au club théâtre de l'établissement, et je ne le regrettais absolument pas. À la différence de pas mal de personnes, je ne trouvais pas du tout barbant le fait d'apprendre un texte de trente deux pages, et je n'avais pas vraiment le trac. De plus, nous jouions des pièces classiques, chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

« Prenez la fin de la page 79 de votre pièce Antigone. Asano, on va la refaire. Rosalya, tu enchaineras. »

Asano et moi nous étions mis face à face. Je jouais Antigone, et Asano Créon, mon oncle qui voulait procéder à mon exécution pour avoir tenté d'enterrer mon frère. Il débutait alors:

« Créon: Eh bien, oui, j'ai peur d'être obligé de te faire tuer si tu t'obstines. Et je ne le voudrais pas.

Antigone: Moi, je ne suis pas obligée de faire ce que je ne voudrais pas ! Vous n'auriez pas voulu non plus, peut-être, refuser une tombe à mon frère ? Dites-le donc, que vous ne l'auriez pas voulu ?

Créon: Je te l'ai dit.

Antigone: Et vous l'avez fait tout de même. Et maintenant, vous allez me faire tuer sans le vouloir. Et c'est cela, être roi !

Créon: Oui, c'est cela !

Antigone: Pauvre Créon ! Avec mes ongles cassés et pleins de terre et les bleus que tes gardes m'ont fait aux bras, avec ma peur qui me tord le ventre, moi je suis reine.

Créon: Alors, aie pitié de moi, vis. Le cadavre de ton frère qui pourrit sous mes fenêtres, c'est assez payé pour que l'ordre règne dans Thèbes. Mon fils t'aime. Ne m'oblige pas à payer avec toi encore. J'ai assez payé.

Antigone: Non. Vous avez dit « oui ». Vous ne vous arrêterez jamais de payer maintenant !

Créon: Mais, bon Dieu ! Essaie de comprendre une minute, toi aussi, petite idiote ! J'ai bien essayé de te comprendre… »

« Hep hep hep, Asano. Tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? »

Nous nous retournâmes avec surprise vers notre professeure de théâtre, Madame Elisa, fine comme une brindille, se tenant gracieusement même étant simplement debout, mais qui nous regardait d'un air sévère. Asano la jugea d'un regard dubitatif, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointe de son menton le livre entre ses mains.

« Lis-moi les didascalies, je te prie. »

Asano dut alors s'y référer, et lut à voix haute:

« « Créon, _la secoue soudain, hors de lui_ ». Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié les didascalies. Pardonnez-moi Madame »

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus »

Au même moment, nous entendîmes la sonnerie, marquant la fin de notre pseudo-cours. Chacun rangeait son livre et ramassait ses affaires et Madame Elisa tentait tant bien que mal de nous donner les dernières directives pour la prochaine répétition. J'étais enfin libre et pouvais rentrer chez moi.

Voilà à quoi allaient sans doute ressembler mes prochaines semaines, rythmées par mes cours et mes répétitions de théâtre. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait pas dessus tout était la date fatidique de l'annonce des résultats des examens. Demain. J'entendis alors une voix m'appeler au loin alors que je sortais de l'enceinte de l'établissement:

« Rosalya, attends-moi ! Laisse-moi te raccompagner ! »

Je montais mes yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de claquer de la langue, puisque je reconnus tout de suite à qui appartenait cette voix. Je me retournais alors, affichant pour la énième fois un sourire hypocrite, ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de ma professeure de théâtre:

« Asanoo… C'est pas la peine tout de même… Tu perds tant de temps à me raccompagner tous les soirs… Ça va aller, je te promets… »

« Mais quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je ne le faisais pas ?~ »

Il dit cela en se pressant un peu plus à moi. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre, moi qui n'affectionne pas particulièrement les contacts physiques. Je me reculais alors un peu, jusqu'à finalement sentir le mur de l'établissement contre mon dos. Lui, au contraire, se rapprochait de telle sorte à entièrement coller son corps contre le mien:

« Eh bien, alors Rosalya, on essaye de fuit son copain ?~ »

L'intonation de sa voix était enjôleuse, mais tellement fausse et surfaite… J'en avais la gerbe rien que d'y penser…

« Ehh b-bien Asano, tu es le premier à savoir que je n'apprécie pas vraiment le contact physique… Si tu pouvais un peu te reculer pour que nous puissions discuter… »

« Ohh, tu es teellement innocente… Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que j'ai envie de « discuter » avec toi ? »

Il allia ses paroles aux gestes, en bloquant mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête à l'aide de sa main droite, tandis que l'autre osait dénouer ma cravate avant de commencer à déboutonner mon chemisier.

« A-Asano, a-arrête, ce n'est pas marrant du tout… » lui dis-je d'un ton pas convaincant sous le coup des tremblements qui m'ont soudainement pris. Oh non, c'est exactement comme lors de cette fois là…

Je tremblais de tout mon être, alors qu'Asano s'amusait à me mordre l'oreille en ricanant, tandis que je poussais des couinement de douleur et de surprise. Arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça…

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un fortement frapper Asano, de telle sorte à ce que je me retrouve dans les bras de cette personne. Je fus soulagée de sentir de nouveau cette odeur, en m'accrochant autant que je pouvais à son uniforme. C'est donc sans surprise que je remontais mes yeux larmoyants pour voir une crinière carmin et des yeux ambre, noirs de haine.

Après plusieurs secondes d'affrontement du regard avec Asano, Karma décida enfin à regarder de mon état. Je devais tellement avoir l'air pathétique, au vue du changement de lueur dans son regard. Il est passé de la haine à la compassion, puis à des pulsations meurtrières lorsqu'il jugea de nouveau Asano du regard. Je rassemblais alors le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour prononcer avec une voix à peine audible:

« Allons-nous-en, Karma, je t'en supplie, allons-nous-en… »

« Eh bien alors, tu n'as rien à dire à ton petit ami ? Pourquoi te retrouves-tu dans les bras de quelqu'un, autre que moi, sans réchigner ? » prononça alors enfin Asano, se relevant et essuyant un trait de sang de ses lèvres, qui affichaient un sourire narquois, sadique même.

« Alors… Toi… Je vais te… »

« Non, je t'en prie Karma, ne fais rien. S'il te plait, allons-nous-en… »

Mais Asano, quant à lui, ne lâchait pas l'affaire:

« Tu ne t'adresses toujours pas à moi ? J'ai du mal t'éduquer alors… »

Je sentis tout le corps de Karma se raidir, comme prêt à bondir pour enfoncer ses dents dans la chair d'Asano, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait volte-face face à mon agresseur pour lui asséner une gifle. Tremblante certes, mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur.

« Je ne puis m'adresser à toi car je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire mon écoeurement. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Ce, à quoi, il répondit:

« Pff, comme si je voulais te revoir. Tu ne serais qu'un tache à mes côtés… J'imagine que père n'a pas encore eu le temps de te l'annoncer, mais tu es mutée dans la 3-E à partir de demain. Tu pourras donc batifoler tranquillement avec ton preux chevalier. Quelle disgrâce ! Moi qui voulait simplement jouer une dernière fois avec toi… »

Je ne savais quoi ressentir face à cette révélation, mais je devais sans doute être satisfaite puisque j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de la part du Proviseur. Tu es tellement loin de toute la vérité Asano, mais ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi…

« Allons-nous-en Karma, je n'en peux plus… »

Ce dernier a du entendre la détresse dans ma voix, et me rejoignit, lançant un regard meurtrier à Asano au passage, qui s'en est également allé, sans nous regarder, la tête haute. Je suis sûre que le rouquin aurait été capable de le tuer si je ne l'avais pas supplié d'arrêter. Soudain, je m'écroulais, mais Karma put me rattraper à temps. Il me prit alors dans ses bras à la bride style, chose que je désapprouvais, mais je n'avais juste plus assez de force pour résister. Je me laissais alors aller, ne me rendant même pas compte du fait que je serrais la chemise de Karma comme si ma vie en dépendait, la mouillant de mes silencieuses larmes au passage. Mon porteur ne me posa aucune question, et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir dans ses chaleureux bras, où je trouvais mon réconfort.

Je me réveillais doucement, et sentis d'abord la douceur de la couverture qui m'entourait, puis, inconsciemment, un regard porté sur moi. Je vis alors un visage délavé, orné de cheveux carmins, assis à mes côtés. Je clignais des yeux, essayant de m'habituer à l'éclairage un peu sombre de la pièce et vis les traits de Karma devenir plus nets. Son visage afficha un léger sourire compatissant lorsqu'il m'a vu reprendre mes esprits. Il pressa alors légèrement sa main contre mon front, comme pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre. Il me demanda alors sur un ton assez bas:

« Tu voudrais quelque chose de chaud à boire ? Un thé ? »

Je hochais alors silencieusement la tête, ayant peur que si j'essaie de prononcer quoi que ce soit, je me mettrai à sangloter. Il alla alors le chercher, me laissant seule quelques instants. Je pus regarder un peu plus en détails la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. En forçant un peu mes souvenirs, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais allongée sur le canapé du salon de chez Karma. Étrangement, cet endroit m'apaisait.

Je décidais alors de m'asseoir, ne pouvant plus supporter cet état de faiblesse physique et morale. Je sentis alors quelque chose sauter et s'agripper à mes genoux, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Rocket. Je me mis machinalement à lui caresser le menton. Au même moment, Karma revenait avec une tasse fumante entre ses mains, que j'acceptais avec gratitude. Le liquide brulant remplit mon estomac vide et je sentis la chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Je remerciais Karma du regard, tandis qu'il s'installait silencieusement sur la chaise qu'il occupait lorsque je m'étais réveillée.

Nous avions passé un long moment dans le silence, et je ne pus comprendre s'il était confortable ou non. Karma me laissait sans doute carte blanche, si je voulais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas; il ne me bousculait pas. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que je lui devais des explications. Après une énième gorgée de thé, dont la chaleur semblait m'avoir rendu la capacité de parler, je me lançais:

« Bon, écoute, Karma… »

« Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ne te sens pas obligée » m'interrompit-il tout de suite. Je pouvais voir de la sincérité et de la compréhension dans son regard.

« Non, j'ai comme l'impression que je dois t'en parler. » Il posa alors sur moi son regard interloqué, prêt à écouter « Ce n'est un secret pour personne, le fait que je sortais avec Asano, mais sache que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Non… » je mis ma main devant sa bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer « Laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre. Je disais donc que je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment envers lui, si ce n'est de la haine maintenant, mais je l'ai fait pour une raison bien précise, que je ne peux te dire. Pardon. »

« Je ne t'obligerai à rien si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« Merci… Et merci de m'avoir porté secours cet après-midi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu… J'était totalement tétanisée… Ce qu'il m'a fait, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il a essayé de faire, m'a fortement rappelé un cauchemar que j'ai vécu auparavant dans ma vie… Mais je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l'entendre. »

« Je peux entendre tout, du moment que cela te soulage. Mais je ne te forcerai à rien, sache-le. »

« Eh bien… Durant une période de ma vie, c'est mon oncle qui était chargé de notre garde, à mon frère et moi. Ce que mon frangin ne savait pas, c'est ce que mon oncle me faisait… »

Je déglutis difficilement ma salive, peinant à continuer. Tous ces horrifiques souvenirs que je m'efforçais à oublier refaisaient surface. Je ne l'ai jamais raconté à qui que ce soit, mais je me devais de continuer. Je vis alors de l'appréhension et du dégoût dans les yeux de Karma, comme s'il avait déjà deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.

« Oui, Karma… Mon oncle, il… abusait de moi. De toutes les façons que tu puisses imaginer. Je n'avais que onze ans. »

Je ne souhaitais entrer davantage dans des détails peu agréables, autant à Karma qu'à moi-même, mais j'imagine que j'ai été assez claire. Le garçon aux cheveux carmins a alors attiré ma tête vers lui, afin de la loger dans son cou. Je l'entourais alors de mes bras, calmant mes tremblements. J'avais l'impression que c'est le seul à qui me pouvais faire confiance dans ce monde qui souhaitait ma peau.

Après un long instant, il me tapota légèrement le dos, m'indiquant indirectement le fait que je devrais partir chez moi. Au lieu de cela, je pris son visage entre mes mains et apposais un innocent baiser sur son nez, puis ses lèvres. Il me regarda d'un air plus que surpris et je poussais un léger rire, avant de sérieusement lui dire:

« Je veux veux pas être seule chez moi. Je reste ici, même si je dois dormir par terre. »

« Eh bien, si tel est ton souhait… »

Karma me prêta alors un de ses pyjamas, trop grand pour moi, mais bien plus approprié pour dormir plutôt que mon uniforme. Après m'être changée dans le noir, je le rejoignis par terre, où nous avions balancé plusieurs couvertures en guise de lit. Je m'endormis alors innocemment dans les bras protecteurs de Karma, tandis que sa présence effaçait peu à peu les mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient encore mon esprit.

..

 _Avant toute chose, je précise que Antigone est une pièce de théâtre écrite par Jean Anouilh et dont je ne dispose pas du contenu. J'ai cité les répliques originelles de son époustouflant écrit pour le bien de ma fanfic. Elles ne sont donc pas à moi._

 _Une facette de l'histoire de Rosalya a enfin été révélée, croyez-vous que c'est la seule ? Elle se rapproche pas mal de Karma dans ce chapitre, on verra ce que cela va donner plus tard..._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ^^_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Aboutissements

_Attention les petits coeurs, il y a du fluff. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que lorsque j'avais déjà fini de tout écrire... J'espère néanmoins que cela vous fait plaisir :D Quelques précisions et informations en bas, sur ce, enjoy~_

..

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

« Allez Rosa, fais un grand ahhh~ »

Au lieu de croquer dans la tartine de confiture que cet énervant énergumène me tendait, je lui donnais un grand coup sur la tête. Et voilà, le voilà à tirer la tronche. Je préférais ne pas le relever.

« Maieuuh, faut bien que tu manges le matin ! »

« Je n'aime pas la confiture, donc dégage. Le café me suffit. »

« Manger, je parle, pas boire ! »

« Dégage, j'ai dit. Le café me suffit, deuxième fois pour les malentendants. »

Karma commença à réellement bouder, tandis que j'affichais un petit sourire victorieux en coin, mais approcha la tasse de mes lèvres pour le masquer, les yeux fermés, espérant que mon interlocuteur me fiche la paix cinq minutes. Mais il reprit de plus belle:

« Mais c'est que t'es invivable ! »

Je lui rétorquais alors du tac-au-tac:

« Mais rassure-toi, personne ne m'a assigné chez toi, ni vice-versa. »

Il allongea sa tête sur la table de verre, un sourire narquois ornant son visage. Il prit alors un ton mielleux:

« Hawwn, moi qui pensait qu'on allait bientôt nous marier ! Tu brises mon petit coeur, ne suis-je plus à ton goût ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon café. J'aurais du le lui cracher au visage, au même titre que mon mécontentement, pour ce genre de remarques:

« « Plus à mon goût » ?! Puis-je savoir quand est-ce que tu as été à mon goût, au juste ? »

« Oh, je sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir, hier, quand tu m'as embrassé de ton plein gré ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris hier soir, c'est vrai. Hmpf, j'aurais jamais du faire ça. Il va s'imaginer des choses maintenant.

« Ce bisou était l'équivalent à celui que l'on donne lors d'un jeu de la bouteille. En partant de ce principe, penses-tu réellement qu'il voulait dire quoi que ce soit ? » Je marquais une pause « Sinon, tu n'aurais pas oublié que personne n'a déclaré aujourd'hui comme étant un jour de congé ? On a cours, andouille, donc grouille-toi. »

Wouah, plus subtil comme changement de sujet tu meurs. Et c'est quoi cette explication toute bidon ? Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec moi, décidément. Je lui ferai la fête un jour, il va voir…

« Oh, c'est vrai ça. Tu es dans la 3-E à partir d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, nous aurons les résultats de nos examens… »

Une boule se forma dans mon ventre à la suite de ces paroles. C'est vrai. Les examens. Moment de vérité. Ai-je réussi à « écraser » Asano ? Il le faut. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux vivre. En pensant à toutes ces choses qui me préoccupaient, je mettais mes chaussures presque comme un automate, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du rouquin. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la porte pour enfin sortir, un bras s'est interposé, me stoppant dans mon élan. Je regardais alors ses yeux ambre d'un mauvais oeil, l'air de dire « Laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à la vie »:

« Arrête donc avec ce regard, ça prend plus avec moi. Je t'ai vu rire, en pleurs, allongée en position foetale avec moi, emboités comme des cuillères par terre. Je suis désormais immunisé contre ce genre de regards. Puis-je savoir, maintenant, ce qui occupe à ce point ton esprit pour que t'en oublies tes affaires ? Serait-ce mon joli minois ? »

Je lâchais un regard meurtrier pour avoir mentionné mon état pathétique d'hier soir. Je lui ferai sa fête un jour, je vous le dis…

« Rien de spécial. Je me posais des questions sur mes résultats d'examens. » lui crachais-je au visage, le poussant pour pouvoir enfin atteindre la poignée de la porte. À moitié honnête, donc tu ne peux plus dire que je cache des choses, Karma Akabane. Baka-bane plutôt oui…

« Hmm, c'es vrai ça… Ah, et Koro-sensei voulait nous parler de l'organisation de notre prochain voyage. »

En fermant le portail derrière moi, je poursuivis la conversation, intriguée:

« Ah ? Un voyage ? »

Karma me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que je ne faisais pas partie de sa classe jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se décida de m'expliquer alors:

« Ouais, le prof a décidé d'organiser un voyage à Kyoto pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'Empereur, le Tennô Tanjôbi. On ira simplement à la fête organisée dans cette ville. Après ça, on devrait y passer la nuit, enfin j'imagine. »

Un voyage extra-scolaire. Ça ne me paraît pas être une si mauvaise mauvaise idée. Tellement plus de possibilités afin de tenter assassiner le poulpe, car oui, il ne faut pas oublier que je fais partie de cette classe, dont le but est d'assassiner leur professeur principal avant le mois de mars. Je vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer tiens… Une question me trotta la tête alors:

« C'est quand ? »

« Il me semble qu'on part demain. »

Ah oui, d'accord. On part comme ça, au beau milieu de la semaine, pour un voyage où seule notre classe ira. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Nous avons fait tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'établissement dans un silence confortable. Cependant, à l'entrée de ce dernier, un élève de la 3-A, inintéressant au possible et dont je ne me souviens même pas du nom (a-t-il même été dans ma classe ?) s'avança vers moi d'un pas mal assuré, qui empira quand il se rendit compte que je suis accompagnée par Karma. Sommes-nous si intimidants que cela ? Il s'arrêta devant nous, plus petit que nous de quelques centimètres, sachant que je faisais pratiquement la taille de Karma, deux ou trois centimètres de moins. Nous posâmes alors notre regard noir sur ce fumier cet élève, ne l'aidant pas dans sa prise de parole. Il finit par s'y résoudre, en balbutiant:

« E-euh, Rosalya-kun, Monsieur le Proviseur m'a chargé de t'annoncer… »

Je le coupais net dans son élan, bien contente de la faire boucler à un de mes anciens camarades de classe, qui me paraissaient bien trop arrogants dans leur ensemble. Cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Karma, d'après le sourire espiègle que je devinais orner son visage.

« De une, ce sera « Rosalya-sama » (1) pour toi. De deux, je suis déjà au courant. Déga… déguerpis »

Je me repris un peu. Inutile d'être plus insolente que je ne le suis déjà.

Nous poursuivons notre route jusqu'en haut de la montagne, Karma n'ayant aucunement relevé le comportement que j'ai pris avec l'autre élève. L'angoisse commença à monter au même titre que notre chemin jusqu'au sommet de la montagne progressa. En entrant dans la classe, nous vîmes les autres élèves, tout aussi nerveux les uns que les autres. Pour connaître nos résultats, il a fallu qu'on aille dans le bâtiment principal, en classe entière.

L'annonce des résultats fut catastrophique, mais pas imprévisible. La 3-E n'a pas eu cours pendant deux semaines, alors que la 3-A a travaillé comme si sa vie en dépendait. En résultat, la majorité de la classe a été déchue de leur rang. La classe privilégiée n'a donc pas traîné pour venir asticoter celle des assassins. Surtout Asano, qui a fini 1er, avec 493 points:

« Quelle déception hein ? Je le savais, la dernière fois n'était qu'un gros coup de bol. »

Natsuhiko Koyama et Ren Sakakibara remuèrent à tour de rôle le couteau dans la plaie, ne cachant pas leur arrogance:

« Rien à dire hein ? Enfin, c'est évident… »

« …Dans cette école, seules les notes comptent. Ceux du bas n'ont donc rien à dire à ceux du haut »

Ayant plus qu'assez de leurs mines satisfaites, j'avançais avec mon partenaire de crime pour leur faire face. Il prit la parole pour nous deux, d'un air plus que satisfait:

« Hé, dans ce cas, les gars… Vous ne pouvez rien nous dire non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'un seul élève de la 3-E, à qui ces deux semaines n'ont pas porté préjudice: Karma Akabane, qui a fini troisième, avec 492 points. Je l'ai entendu murmurer, en dévisageant sa copie avec ennui:

« Enfin bon, de toute manière notre prof principal sortira sûrement un truc du genre « tu n'es pas 1er alors ça ne le fait pas. » »

Je pris alors la parole, partageant un peu sa frustration:

« Mmh, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour moi. Je suis « hors-compétition », si on puis dire… »

Effectivement, j'ai été dans la 3-A alors qu'elle se préparait aux examens, je n'ai donc pas subi le handicap de la 3-E, bien que j'en fasse partie désormais. Anecdote: il ont gardé ma classe d'origine dans le classement, afin de tourner la situation à leur avantage. Puisque oui, cela leur procure une place supplémentaire dans les premiers rangs: j'ai fini 1ère ex aequo avec Asano, 493 points. « Je n'ai pas réussi à te détrôner, mais cela ne saurait tarder, Asano » pensais-je, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, qui exprimaient un certain ressentiment envers ma personne. Le rouquin, qui se trouvait à mes côtés, reprit la parole, pour le grand mécontentement de nos opposants:

« Les prochains examens seront les derniers dans les mêmes conditions. Nous irons tous à fond à ce moment là, puisque cette fois-ci nous nous sommes dits que vous perdrez toute crédibilité si vous échouiez à chaque fois, comme lors de l'épreuve du poteau. » Il marqua une pause, en se retournant vers nos camarades: « Les examens finaux du second trimestre dans deux mois; réglons cela pour de bon à ce moment-là. »

Asano soutint ses paroles d'un regard de défi. Karma venait de couvrir toute la 3-E. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a plus de facilités pour comprendre les faiblesses des autres, mais surtout, il les accepte. Il semble être en paix avec lui-même, aucun doute ne traverse son visage. Il mènera ses camarades à la victoire. Non pas en se proclamant comme étant supérieur aux autres, mais en les poussant vers le sommet et en les soutenant, tout en se tenant en arrière. J'en ferai tout autant.

« Tiens, attrape Rosa ! »

Je fus surprise de cette agression soudaine, tandis que mes réflexes m'ont permis d'attraper le paquet que Karma m'a lancé, de la part de Karasuma, que je vis dans un coin de la pièce. Intriguée, j'oubliais de faire la morale à ce sale gosse pour le surnom qu'ils aisé m'accorder. C'est avec surprise que je vis des vêtements.

« C'est une blague ? Des vêtements ? »

Karasuma me jugea, en forçant ses sourcils:

« Et pas n'importe lesquels. Tu fais partie de cette classe désormais, ceci te revient. C'est une tenue conçue spécialement par le Gouvernement pour votre mission: vous pouvez vous permettre de prendre davantage de risques avec cet uniforme, qui vous protège de tous les chocs. »

Je remarquais alors que tous les autres élèves portaient le leur, pour me montrer ses différents aspects. En déballant la tenue, un détail ne m'échappa tout de même pas:

« Pourquoi les garçons ont une tenue plus classe ? C'est quoi ce legging… Ça protège vraiment ça ? Me faites pas rire… Qui a conçu ce design pour les filles ? »

Madame Pouffe leva la main visiblement très fière d'elle:

« Je tenais à ce que les tenues se différencient, afin que celle des filles soit plus féminine et sexy… »

« Laissez tomber. Je veux celle des mecs. »

Madame Pouffe me regarda comme si je venais de briser son coeur. Mon ton se fit catégorique, et mon regard d'autant plus. Karasuma soupira de résolution, avant d'aller en chercher une autre qui devait rester dans la réserve. À son départ, il y a eu un blanc qui dura quelques secondes, avant que toute le monde n'éclate de rire:

« Ha ha, sacrée Rosa ! Tu ne cesseras de me marrer ! »

Karma vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux et je saisis brutalement son poignet:

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Bakabane ! »

J'essayais de me débattre, tandis qu'il me pris dans ses bras en m'écrasant contre ses côtes:

« Hawwn, moi aussi je t'aime Rosa ! »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Tu veux t'en prendre une ? Tu ne seras pas déçu ! »

Malgré mes menaces, il reprit de plus belle, avant de finir le nez contre le plancher, avec moi le surplombant. Ce rapprochement entre Karma et moi ne passa pas inaperçu, j'ai vu plusieurs filles se retourner et glousser.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Quoi que… »

Karma tourna légèrement son visage quelque peu ensanglanté en ma direction, m'offrant un sourire espiègle:

« J'adore lorsque tu te montres aussi autoritaire avec moi. Mais cela ne va pas durer… »

Il accompagne ses paroles à ses gestes, me renversant et bloquant mes deux poignets au-dessus de la tête, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent et que je ne puisse détourner le regard de ses perçants yeux ambre.

« C'est _moi_ qui domine, ma belle… »

J'entendis toutes les personnes de la pièce retenir leur souffle, se demandant se qui se passera par la suite. M'étant rendue compte de la situation, assez gênante, faut l'avouer, et n'ayant aucune envie d'assouvir les fantasmes de certaines filles, je donnais un coup de tête assez fort à Karma, rompant notre contact visuel. Au même moment, Karasuma revint avec ma tenue, que je finis par soigneusement ranger dans mon sac. Après m'ayant gratifié d'un regard lourd de sens, Koro-sensei rappela tout le monde à l'ordre:

« La récréation est finie, regagnez donc vos places. Nous allons maintenant parler du voyage de demain. Je viens de vous distribuer la liste des affaires que vous devrez impérativement prendre pour demain dans votre bagage. »

Effectivement, il venait tout juste de nous distribuer une feuille, en usant de sa vitesse. C'est vachement pratique parfois, mine de rien…

« Ayant reçu votre message depuis notre dernier voyage, je n'ai pas édité de guide touristique. Vous m'aviez prouvé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, vous sauriez prendre de bonnes et réfléchies décisions. »

Je ne savais pas de quels guides touristiques le poulpe parlait, mais quelque chose me disais que je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Karma, qui secoua de la tête, l'air de dire « Laisse tomber ».

« Concernant notre planning, nous partirons demain en train à 5 heures du matin. »

Plusieurs râles s'en suivirent et Koro-sensei en parut décontenancé. Je profitais du grabuge pour lui tirer une balle, qu'il put esquiver de justesse. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

« Oui, je sais que c'est bien matinal pur certains d'entre vous, mais vous verrez, cela en vaut réellement le coup. Notre lieu de rendez-vous est bien évidemment devant l'établissement. Nous y resterons donc une nuit, dans un hôtel traditionnel, où vous pourrez profitez des bains… »

Un murmure général s'en suivit.

« Malheureusement non-collectifs. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi traditionnel qu'il en a l'air, cet hôtel… »

On entendit des soupirs de soulagement. Je restais de marbre face à cette déclaration. Je n'irai pas là-bas, que ce soit dans un cas ou dans l'autre. En soit, je peux aller sous l'eau avec mes prothèses, mais je ne peux laisser les autres les voir, tout simplement. Ils me prendront pour un monstre. Je serrais avec rage mon poing droit, fait d'acier. J'entendis de légers tintements mécaniques, n'y prêtant pas attention.

Finalement, perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne remarquais pas que Koro-sensei avait fini son speech et était dès à présent passé au cours de sciences. Je sortais vite de quoi noter. J'en avais besoin après tout, surtout avec mon 94/100 que j'ai obtenu à l'issue de l'examen. Ce n'est pas avec un niveau pareil que je détrônerai Asano. Le reste de la journée se passa sans véritables encombres, si ce n'étaient quelques regards que j'avais surpris, visant Karma et moi. Faut croire qu'on s'était pas mal rapprochés depuis mon arrivée ici, bien que nous ne nous soyons pas souvent vus, et cela n'est pas du tout passé inaperçu.

Je me demande ce que vont advenir ces rumeurs…

..

 _Donc, comme je l'avais précisé au début d'un autre de mes chapitres, la 3-E reçoit sa tenue à la fin de ces examens, mais vu que c'est une sorte d'"anachronisme" dans ma ff, je me suis rattrapée en la fournissant à Rosalya dans ce chapitre x)_

 _Autre dérogation à l'oeuvre: lors de ces examens, Asano finit 1e avec 493pts/500, Karma: 2e avec 492pts. Mais pour ma fic, j'ai dû basculer Karma à la 3e place (Rosalya étant ex aequo avec Asano). Gomeen ._

 _Si vous voulez connaitre les résultats de Rosalya plus précisément:_

 _Anglais: 100/100_

 _Japonais: 100/100_

 _Mathématiques: 99/100_

 _Sciences: 94/100_

 _Sciences Sociales: 100/100_

 _Total: 493/500_

 _Place dans le classement: 1e/186_

 _Dernière précision: le rythme de publication passera peut-être à 1 chap/semaine, et si ce changement ne s'opère pas tout de suite (fin d'année, examens tch), ce sera le cas pendant l'été: je veux finir cette ff avant la rentrée de septembre, et c'est largement faisable si je m'investis. Et je suis très motivée. Comme ça, j'attaque la rentrée scolaire avec une nouvelle ff, dont j'ai eu l'idée que très récemment :)) C'est en train de germer peu à peu dans mon esprit, sur un autre fandom, mais qui me tient tout autant à coeur. Allez, à la prochaine~_


	13. Chapitre 13 - Étoile polaire

Il y a beaucoup de descriptions dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous ennuyer. Enjoyy~

..

 **-PDV Karma-**

« Mais allez, dépêche-toi ! Si ça continue, ils vont partir sans nous ! »

« Tu sais que je peux porter plainte pour effraction, Bakabane ? »

C'est ainsi que Rosalya tentait de rassembler ses affaires pour notre voyage, alors qu'il était déjà 4h30 du matin, le rendez-vous étant à 5 heures pile grand maximum devant l'établissement. Nickel. On allait louper nos vacances en couple, euh, notre voyage scolaire groupé.

Effaçant cette plaisante idée qui vint à mon esprit, j'observais la coupable piquer des sprints à travers toute la maison. Étonnant, j'ai envie de dire. Depuis le temps que je la connaissais, quelques semaines certes, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était quelqu'un qui préparait tout à la dernière minute. Je l'attendais alors, dos à la porte, tenant ma valise par la manche. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve chez elle, et elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de maniaque. Aucune poussière ni moindre tache était visible, le tout sentant une odeur citronnée, qui traduisait la propreté. Cela correspond bien à son caractère intransigeant, finalement.

Je la voyais vraiment dans le mal, balançant un livre quelconque dans sa valise ouverte au milieu du spacieux salon, tout en tenant ses chaussures dans une main et ses chaussettes dans l'autre, sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche pour couronner le tout. C'était une vision assez comique, fallait se l'avouer. Elle jura après s'était pris un mur dans l'épaule, et je soupirais en regardant ma montre. 4h36. Si elle voulait se dépêcher un peu aussi…

J'entendis le robinet être coupé, j'en traduis donc le fait qu'elle avait fini de se brosser les dents. La bonne nouvelle du jour. En m'ignorant royalement pour la énième fois ce matin, elle s'assieds en tailleur à côté de la valise pour mettre ses chaussures. Avant même d'avoir pu en mettre ne serait-ce qu'une, elle sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'elle a foncé vers les escaliers, en les montant deux par deux. Je soupirais alors pour la énième fois, m'ennuyant fortement. Quelle idée de l'attendre. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle ne se serait probablement jamais réveillée.

Je décidais alors d'observer un peu plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais: l'entrée donnait directement au spacieux salon, qui était annexé à la cuisine d'une part, et à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage d'autre part, en passant par l'entrée, où je me trouvais. Du même côté que l'escalier se trouvait une porte entr'ouverte, où je devinais être la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décorations, c'était assez triste dans l'ensemble, mais indéniablement propre. Je remarquais alors des cadres de photos posés sur la commode de l'entrée, ce qui attira ma curiosité. Je m'en saisis alors, pour voir deux personnes dessus: une fille et un garçon qui semblaient avoir environ de 6 ans. Ce dernier avait de saisissants yeux saphirs, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient en bataille et son sourire se voulait joueur et espiègle. Un pansement se trouvait sur son nez et sa joue; il semblait avoir passé un sale quart d'heure. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en avait passé un par sa faute. Je reportais mon attention sur la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et leur ressemblance physique me frappa de plein fouet. On aurait dit des jumeaux. Enfin, presque. La fille arborait un sourire réservé mais sincère, un teint de porcelaine qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur sombre de ses cheveux longs qui lui retombaient sur les yeux en de fines mèches. Ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut la couleur de ses yeux: ils étaient vairons, son oeil droit était de la même couleur que les yeux du blessé à ses côtés, mais l'autre était d'un vert éclatant. Ce détail me frappa, comme si j'avais déjà vu une couleur de yeux similaire, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je sentis alors le cadre m'être arraché des mains et je sursautais. Ce n'était nul autre que Rosalya, qui me fixait d'un regard sévère.

« Alors déjà que tu fais carrément effraction chez moi à quatre heures du matin, mais en plus tu as encore le culot de fouiller dans mes affaires. C'est la meilleure celle-là »

Sarcastique et en colère. C'est un mauvais combo ça. Je baissais ma tête, coupable, bien que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle repose le cadre, verre contre la surface plane, de sorte qu'on ne ne puisse voir la photo. Elle prit alors sa valise, l'emmenant à l'extérieur. Je lançais un coup d'oeil à ma montre: 4h47. Bon, si on se dépêche, on sera pile à l'heure.

On marchait dans la rue, dans un lourd silence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, soit c'est le manque de sommeil, soit le manque de nourriture, soit mon imbécilité pure, mais j'avais lâché la bombe:

« C'était ton frère et toi sur la photo ? »

Elle retourna rapidement la tête en ma direction. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un interrogatoire aussi direct:

« Tch, ce ne sont que mes amis d'enfance. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Je n'insistais pas davantage, je voyais bien que le thème ne lui plaisait pas. Nous roulâmes nos valises promptement dans le silence et le calme des environs, qui n'était pas surprenant à 5 heures du matin. En nous approchant à chaque pas un peu plus vers le l'établissement, nous croisons Nagisa, qui n'était pas bien en avance non plus. Il permit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère plus que tendue qui s'était installée, mais même le garçon aux couettes s'est senti mal à l'aise en notre compagnie. Heureusement que nous arrivâmes très vite au point de rendez-vous, où tout le monde semblait nous attendre.

Tout au long de notre marche vers la gare, l'atmosphère put un peu être détendue par Nakamura, qui faisait remarquer à tout le monde la grandeur du sac de Kayano. Cette dernière se défendit en disant qu'elle doutait de la capacité de l'hôtel à les rassasier tous avec un dîner. Sacrée Kayano, elle ne changeait pas. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Rosalya lorsque nous étions devant notre train, où Kataoka lui avait demandé de se mettre à côté d'elle le temps du trajet. Je l'entendis alors répondre, quelque peu embarrassée:

« C'est gentil, mais vaut mieux pas pour toi… J'ai le mal des transports. »

À peine il eut entendu ça, Koro-sensei se précipita sur Rosalya, lui fourrant dans les bras tout un tas de médicaments, un thermomètre dans la bouche, une bouillotte sur la tête et pour finaliser le colis, l'entoura d'un plaid, à la façon d'un maki. Elle se retrouva rouge, tentant tant bien que mal de se débattre de l'emprise de Koro-sensei, qui l'avait déjà installée à côté de lui. Je crois bien que personne ne compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Néanmoins, tout le monde s'activa afin de déposer leur bagage dans la soute avant de venir s'installer. Je me mis au fond du compartiment qui nous avait été attribué, à côté de Nagisa et nous jouions à tour de rôle sur ma console durant tout le trajet, qui dura deux heures.

Un quart d'heure avant notre arrivée, nous commençâmes déjà à voir les décorations installées pour l'occasion, bien qu'elles semblaient être floues à aise de la distance. Koro-sensei expliqua que nous allons faire un passage par l'hôtel afin que nous puissions y déposer nos bagages et enfiler notre kimono.

 **-PDV Rosalya-**

Oh là, tombe pas Rosa. Pas encore. Je marchais d'un pas mal assuré depuis que nous avions quitté le train. P***in de mal des transports, pourquoi ça s'acharne toujours sur moi. J'avais envie de dégueuler tout mon maigre petit déjeuner. Lorsque nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel, je me rendis compte que Koro-sensei ne nous avait pas menti: cet hôtel était vraiment fait dans un style traditionnel japonais. Nous allons donc dormir dans les futons. Je remarquais aussi que toutes les filles de la classe allaient dormir dans la même chambre, en y comptant Irina. J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour les garçons. Je retins un fou rire lorsque je me suis imaginée Karasuma et Koro-sensei cohabiter ensemble dans la chambre, en compagnie des autres garçons. J'espère pour la santé mentale de notre professeur de sport qu'il avait pris une chambre à part pour lui et le poulpe. Cela me semblait déjà être plus proche de la vérité. Je soupirais, mettant mes réflexions de côté et me décidais enfin à ouvrir la porte coulissante de la chambre que je partagerai pour cette nuit. Je voyais certaines filles discuter entre elles en déballant leurs kimono, les montrant aux autres. Je soupirais une fois de plus, et je sens que j'en avais pas fini.

« Rosa, Rosa, tu nous montres ton kimonoo ? »

Je lançais un regard noir à Kurahashi, qui me dévisageait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Je lâchais un soupir, oui, encore un, avant de me retourner et lui répondre sèchement:

« À quoi bon, nous allons nous rejoindre tout à l'heure de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, je quittais la chambre pour me rendre dans le jardin intérieur pour prendre un peu l'air, suite à ma mésentente avec le transport. J'allais attendre jusqu'à ce que toutes les filles partent afin de pouvoir me changer. En regardant les carpes paisiblement nager dans le bassin, je jouais frénétiquement avec la chaîne autour de mon cou. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ce voyage scolaire. Je serai tellement mieux chez moi en ce moment même…

« Rosalya, tu vas bien ? »

Nagisa venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés, portant un long et simple kimono bleu foncé. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très à l'aise. Sentant mon regard le détailler, il me dit:

« Rosalya… C'est assez gênant la façon dont tu me fixe… »

« Oh, le petit Nagisa est intimidé par ma présence. »

« Arrête, ou ce sera vraiment le cas… »

Je pus le taquiner un peu, avant que je me décide de finalement enfiler mon kimono et de rejoindre les autres. Nous avons du marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de rejoindre les stands installés au milieu de la ville. Cela faisait même pas une demi-heure que mes geta me faisaient déjà mal aux pieds. Ce sera la libération, tiens, quand je les enlèverai le soir…

L'ambiance de l'endroit était vraiment magique; les décoration, à couper le souffle. On nous laissa visiter à notre guise les stands, nous autorisant donc à nous séparer en petits groupes. J'étais partie de mon côté, n'ayant pas forcément envie de me mélanger aux autres. Alors que je marchais, une odeur permanente de taiyaki planait dans l'air, pas pour me déplaire. J'étais subjuguée par l'élégance des danseurs traditionnels sur la scène principale. Au même moment, Sugino, Karma et Nagisa m'ont surpris par derrière, ce dernier m'offrant un taiyaki. Je bredouillais un merci, me retournant pour continuer à regarder le spectacle, qui était fini. Visiblement déçue, je me retournais vers les garçons et Sugino prit la parole:

« Tu avais vraiment l'air d'être hypnotisée par la danse. Tu aimes ça ? »

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en mordant avec hésitation mon taiyaki avant d'acquiescer.

« J'aime la culture japonaise tout court… »

Je ne sentis pas la catastrophe arriver, jusqu'à ce que deux mains agiles viennent me tirer les joues par derrière:

« Oh, mais regardez-la, elle boude parce que le spectacle est fini ! »

« Lâche-moi, Bakabane… »

« Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes. Tes joues ont dirait des mochis, on a envie de croquer dedans ! »

« Ça va pas, espèce de cannibale ! Lâche-moi avant que je te fasse une clé de bras ! »

« Très bien, très bien… Mais sache qu'il me reste toute la journée pour te sortir de tes gonds ! Aïe ! »

Agacée par ses paroles, je lui jetais une de mes geta à la figure. Vu la dureté de la chaussure, j'espère qu'il aura un bon oeuf de pigeon sur le crâne. Je la récupérais, passant devant mon assaillant, pour rejoindre Nagisa et Sugino, pliés de rire suite à notre échange.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accrocs. À midi, nous avions pu manger des takoyaki, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Décidément, je ne me lasserai jamais de la cuisine japonaise. Nous étions à notre troisième portion lorsqu'un joueur de biwa vint sur scène, suivi d'une démonstration de sumo, à la fin de laquelle le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Nous décidâmes de rentrer à l'hôtel, qui était finalement notre point de rendez-vous commun. Notre seule consigne était de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil, ce qui fut respecté pour notre petit groupe. J'ai pu échanger avec Sugino sur le sujet du baseball, pour son plus grand contentement. Nous avions rejoint la salle du diner, où quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés. En attendant l'arrivée des derniers retardataires, je me suis assise à côté de Nakamura, qui fut accompagnée de Kayano, de Kanzaki et d'Okano. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le sujet fâcheux ne fasse surface.

« Alors comme ça, tu as passé la journée avec Karma ? Dis-nous-tout, a-bso-lu-ment-tout. »

« Il y avait aussi Nagisa et Sugino… Il n'y a rien à dire Nakamura. Non, enlève ce sourire de ton visage. Nous n'avons fait que manger des takoyaki et regarder un combat de sumo. »

« Tu me déçois sérieusement, Rosalya. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune information croustillante à votre sujet. » dit Okano, exagérant sa mine boudeuse.

« Ah non, hein ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Okano ! Enlevez cet air satisfait de votre visage, vous trois ! »

« De plus, vous êtes venus ensemble ce matin, il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche~ » Kayano en ajouta une couche, se prenant au jeu. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des filles que je vais me montrer clémente à leur égard.

« Nous habitons l'un en face de l'autre. Pardonnez-moi la coïncidence… »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Rosalya. » reprit de plus belle Okano, bien décidée à me tirer les vers du nez. Qui étaient inexistants d'ailleurs.

Inconsciemment, ma tête se tourna en direction de Karma pour me rendre compte qu'il regardait dans notre direction, un air amusé au visage. Il a du écouter depuis le début. J'ancrais mon regard froid dans le sien ambre, en prononçant distinctement:

« Il n'y a _absolument_ rien entre lui et moi. »

Je me levais de la table, agacée par leur comportement. Je ne pris même pas la peine de scruter la réaction de Karma face à mes paroles et quittais la salle. Le soleil était déjà couché et j'entendais les derniers retardataires se faire réprimander par Karasuma. Je me faufilais dans ma chambre pour pouvoir accéder au jardin intérieur. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute manière, j'avais un peu abusé des taikoyaki et je ne me voyais pas manger de nouveau ce soir. Je désserais un peu mon kimono, afin de ne pas l'abimer, m'adossant contre un rocher en face du bassin. J'admirais les dernières lueurs du soleil avant que le ciel ne perde définitivement toute couleur. Je soupirais pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi m'étais-je autant emportée face aux filles ? Elles ne voulaient sans doute pas me mettre dans l'embarras, alors pourquoi étaient-elles aussi insistantes avec leurs questions ? Ma relation avec Karma porte tant que ça à confusion pour les autres ? Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse qui se la ramène un peu trop à mon goût… Il est gentil quand même, il est intervenu face à Asano, il m'a soutenu quand ça n'allait vraiment pas… Mais n'est-ce pas là le rôle d'un ami ?

Cessant ces interrogations inutiles, je m'allongeais sur le dos, observant les étoiles et ce qui reste de la Lune. Autant que je peux m'en souvenir, j'ai toujours été fascinée par le ciel nocturne. J'ai été tellement absorbée par cette pure beauté de la nature, que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite la silhouette qui vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, avant de me relever.

« Viens, tout le monde t'attend pour le dîner. Il y a du katsu curry et des gyozas. »

« C'est gentil Irina, mais je n'ai pas très faim… Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux, je ne dis pas ça pour me défiler ! »

« Pourtant, on croirait tout le contraire d'après ce que les filles m'ont raconté. Tu es si fâchée que ça contre elles ? »

« Oui, enfin non. Je sais pas… C'est que je suis paumée. Tout le monde commence à me faire ce genre de réflexions, Karma le premier. Nous ne sommes que camarades de classe après tout, amis, si on peut nous qualifier ainsi. »

« Es-tu vraiment sûre de cela ou tentes-tu de te voiler la face ? N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose de plus ? »

Je ne répondis pas, fixant avec incertitude les yeux d'un bleu pur d'Irina, éclairés par la lune. Encore un souffle d'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'abandonner la conversation, m'allongeant de nouveau sur l'herbe.

« Pourquoi aimes-tu tant les étoiles ? »

Irina me posa soudainement cette question. J'ai du réfléchir à une réponse compréhensible pendant quelques secondes:

« Elles sont si lointaines, pourtant, elles nous paraissent tellement accessibles. Ce ciel nocturne me rappelle que même dans les heures les plus sombres, il peut y avoir la lueur d'une étoile pour nous éclairer le chemin, qu'on ne peut voir lorsqu'il fait jour. »

Un confortable silence s'installa entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'Irina me demande:

« Pourtant, n'est-ce pas l'avènement d'un jour nouveau que tout le monde attend ? »

Je connaissais déjà ma réponse:

« Non, je ne veux pas l'avènement d'un jour nouveau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne pourrai plus admirer les étoiles. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, interrompu parfois par les rires qui filtraient à travers les murs fins de l'hôtel. Je sentais Irina dubitative sur la question, et repris alors:

« Celle qui brille le plus dans le ciel, se démarquant des autres; l'étoile polaire. « Tout le monde », comme vous dites, n'attend pas forcément l'avènement d'un jour nouveau, mais plutôt la lumière d'une étoile polaire. Le ciel ne nous semble pas aussi sombre en sa compagnie. »

Suite à cette déclaration, elle me répondit du tac au tac, me fixant dans les yeux:

« Et toi donc ? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite la question.

« Pardon ? »

« Quelle est l'étoile polaire de ton ciel ? »

Je n'y répondis pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate:

« … Toutes les étoiles que nous admirons nous parviennent seulement après plusieurs années lumières. Nous les contemplons, alors qu'elles sont déjà mortes. Nous trouvons une certaine beauté dans la mort. Nous nous rendons compte de la valeur des choses seulement après leur disparition… »

Quelque secondes plus tard, je lui demandais:

« Ai-je répondu à votre question ? »

« Tu as indéniablement raison. Toutefois, je ressens une certaine alchimie entre Akabane et toi. Tu t'obstines à dire que vous n'êtes qu'amis, mais je te pousse à la réflexion concernant ce sujet. Ce gamin peut t'aider, mais seulement si tu le souhaites toi-même. »

Après quelques instants, Irina se releva, enleva une poussière imaginaire de ses genoux avant de conclure et de s'en aller, me laissant songeuse:

« Laisse-donc la lumière de cette étoile nouvelle percer à travers le voile de nuages qui recouvre ton ciel. »

Après avoir longuement réfléchi aux mots d'Irina, je décidais de finalement rejoindre les autres. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pu trouver une excuse pour me couvrir. J'aime vraiment cette femme, elle se montre tellement compréhensive envers moi, et c'est extrêmement rare. Nous sommes similaires, j'ai comme l'impression. À peine la porte de la salle à manger franchie, Koro-sensei se précipita vers moi, un sourire plus que suspect sur le visage, étant donné qu'il se couvrit de ses rayures vertes.

« Voilà donc notre grande absente. Bien, nous sommes désormais au grand complet, vous allez pouvoir tous me suivre après avoir fini votre dîner. Vous vous changerez également; nous allons faire un peu de randonnée. »

Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui. Quant à moi, j'en profitais pour me glisser entre Okuda et Maehara. Quelle sorte d'idée tordue est encore venue à l'esprit de notre professeur…

..

Chapitre avec beaucoup de descriptions, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop ennuyant pour vous . Du coup, je n'ai pas trop détaillé ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée, je suis désolée, mais je pense que ç'aurait été beaucoup trop long... Surtout que je ne pensais pas que j'allais couper le chapitre: en effet, il devait s'arrêter après l'"activité" que Koro-sensei a prévu... Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ;) À bientôt

PS: Vous pouvez désormais voir la photo que Karma regardait chez Rosalya sur le compte Instagram que j'ai créé: rosalyacallisto.


End file.
